He Who Hunts Dragons Redux
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: A lone hunter stands in between the cross roads of his life. One path will lead him to salvation while the other shall lead to eternal damnation. Will his wish lead him to damnation? or shall he let it go to attain salvation? The choice is his alone to make, though in the end the lone hunter should see to it that he himself does not become much like the very beings he hunt. EDITED
1. X776: The Hunter

**He Who Hunts Dragons Redux**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** Yosh this is O-U featuring my very first FT and Naruto xover. This story is basically a "what if" Naruto and a bunch of other characters from Narutoverse are born in FT verse. This is much like my other work **Infernal Dragon **in a sense but the themes will be different. In addition will also be an xover with Rave Master and a certain handheld video game.

**AN2: Naruto's pic is im my profile.**

**AN3 Rant: **Well I don t know why but this story was some how removed by the admins... despite the fact that other stories have actual lemons in them while the most I got at was rubbing an arm against someones breasts and looking at his quote unqoute hyper weapon... I mean didn't even go into detail with the actual threesome so really wth? And there are actually more violent(hell i've seen bloody torture fics here in this site). Is this some sort of biased motion of picking off the new writers and turning a blind eye towards more than hundreds more of smutty,lemony,and more violent stuff in your site made by older authors hell as I'm typing this I'm reading one of those lol but yeah whatever... I toned the violence down a bit... and I'm really sure that this is M-Rated now... Also I was planning to make this fic my second priority behind **Infernal Dragon** but really it now depends if it gets taken down or not again.

**AN4**: Actual lemons for future chapters will be placed in an alternate account in Adult Fanfiction . net

**Tags:** AU, Violence, Gore, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto.

**Pairings: **Naruto x ?

**Unbeta'd**

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

Is this reality or is this just fantasy?

Is this the already forgotten past? or the inevitable future?

I really don't know…

I have no idea where am I…

I only have a vague recollection of who am I….

But what I do know is all I see as I opened my eyes… is the scene of a world of red, be it the great sky, the firm earth, or the vast seas, all of them were coated red.

Yes… it was a world that was coated red with the crimson ichor that is known as blood.

In the midst this blood red world I saw a bloodied man who was smirking as he sat in the middle of what could only be describe as a carnage. Piles and piles of corpses laid scattered about forming a hill in which he sat upon like a god in the now ruined world.

I watched as the man ignored the unholy smell of blood and pure gore permeated over the area as the once green and grassy lands turned blood red with the crimson ichor. For some reason I knew that by now the man was used to the smell. How could he not? The man most likely welcomed the smell ever so often.

The smell of death.

I continued watching the man before me as he soon dropped his smirk and for one moment allowed pure agonizing sadness to surface from his rather confident and features. It was just for a moment that the man showed his weakness, and after the passing of a second any signs of weakness were eliminated and replaced by a maddening grin.

I gazed upon him as he slowly stood up as he looked around the area for miles and miles as he could see nothing but piles of corpses, familiar faces of both foes and allies were among them. But what made the man grin even wider that it threatened to split his face in two was the hundreds upon hundreds of gigantic rotting carcasses of what were once dragons.

Dragons?

How did I know they were dragons?

Aren't they supposed to be part of fairy tales?

Mythical creatures that were long gone from this world?

So why did I know that those rotting carcases belonged to dragons?

I was brought out of my thought as I closely watched the man who was standing all alone yet unwavering on top the hill of corpses. The man slowly looked up to the crimson coloured heavens and observed a sight that even forced a silent gasp out of me.

The once crimson coloured sky was now pitch black, but the darkness was not brought by the coming of night but rather by the thousands of gigantic creatures flying around like they were the god's of this world.

Dragons.

I was seeing dragons, dragons of all colours and figures screeching ever so often in the heavens before releasing their devastating roars down upon the earth further destroying what little was remaining of what was once the realm of men.

Then I saw the man once more, grinning madly as he watched one dragon swoop down the heavens heading towards him with its mouth open looking for a quick meal. I cringed at the thought of the man dying but to my surprise, before the jaws of death could even close down upon him the man vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared perched on the neck of the unsuspecting dragon.

The man then trusted his entire arm towards the dragon's neck piercing its normally tough scales with sheer brute strength as he casted one of his spells creating an intrinsic seal behind the creature's neck. A moment later the seal exploded covering the dragon's head with smoke as its' huge and lifeless body plummeted towards the ground falling beside the rotting corpses littered on the blood stained ground.

It was another addition to the countless lives that the man has already taken.

To the man they all deserve to die.

The man's existence revolve around their deaths.

I continued watching as the man with the same grin still etched upon his face kicked off before jumping of the falling dragon shooting himself towards another who was flying nearby as he continued on his war path killing one dragon after another.

For some reason I knew that he will never stop, he will continue killing, it was a horrifyingly violent and blood soaked path that no one but he and he alone walks.

To others it would be a curse to walk down this path, but to the man it was his salvation.

To kill and kill countless more of those monstrosities until he was satisfied or until the day comes when he too dies like those he loved and cared for.

Die at the very hands of the creatures that killed all of them.

Die at the very hands of the creatures that he detest.

Yes this was his path, the path of the fool who has thrown away everything for the sake of knowing nothing but how to take lives of his enemies.

I clutched my chest as I continued watching the man through his lonesome path of carnage, my heart was throbbing in pain threatening to burst out almost immediately. Before I even noticed it tears were already trailing down my cheeks as I desperately tried to reach out to him.

Reach out for the man who was maddened with both hate and sorrow…

Reach out so I could be his ally so he wouldn't be alone in his struggle.

Reach out so I could be his friend and offer him peace of mind.

Reach out so I could be his lover and comfort him.

Yes… I need to do so before it was too late….

Before the madness overwhelms you…

You…?

I hurriedly clutched my head as the sound of static entered my mind threatening to split it in half. It was painful, unlike any other pain that I felt in my life. This pain was throbbing in an intensity that would have killed any other men. It was as if my head was being stomped upon by those dragons.

It hurts…. It hurts me as I try to think of you.

Why? Is this happening to me?

I should know who you are…

I should know your name…

We were the closest of friends…

We were the best of allies…

We were lovers…

I should know who you are…

I should be by your side…

But please tell me…

No, help me remember…

Who are you?

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**Story Starts:**

**Chapter 1: X776: The Hunter**

It was known as the ultimate predator, a large quadruped beast feared by many due to its unparalleled aggressive nature and ferocity. It is said that this creature's roar was even enough to kill those who were faint of heart. Humans fear it, Warriors dread it, and even the best of Mages wish not to encounter it.

Because of its notoriety only a few dare challenge the beast an even then the chances of actually defeating it was slim. With its sharp claws and fierce bite, it tore through all those who hunted it with ease leaving a pile of corpses in its wake.

Truly the ultimate predator.

However this creature with its orange scales and blue stripes now found itself in trouble. Running around the large desert gorge it tried its best to bum rush its new adversary.

A teen with spiky blond hair, cold blue eyes, that went along with his lightly tanned skinned and lean but muscular body that was clothed in rugged white pants that had red flames embroidered upon its cuffs along with white robes with the same matching pattern which was hanging from the teen's waist revealing his muscular body with a large cross-shaped scar upon his chest.

Much to the pseudowyvern's ire its opponent was able to dodge its attacks. Whipping its tail the creature tried to mow the hunter only to find him dodging once more evading the mighty swipe of its tail.

Running impatient the creature then roared sending its attacker tumbling back before it lunged towards the slightly stunned hunter with renewed force. The creature opened its mouth ready to bite down on its enemy but before it could even close its jaws of death the hunter countered and punch its right in its nose and to its surprise pushing it back.

Glaring at the teen the pseudowyvern raised its mighty arm up to the sky before swiping it towards the teen. Normally such a simple attack would be enough to kill his opponents but the one it was currently fighting was far from normal.

The hunter carefully timed the descent of the beast's claw as he quickly went underneath it and closed the distance between himself and the beast, his body was now standing against its broad chest. He grinned as he suddenly pulled his left fist clad in a metallic golden rimmed gauntlet back before lashing it towards the beast's chest pushing the creature back once more.

He then followed up by quickly rapidly slugging the great pseudowyvern all over its large torso as he attempted to pummel it to submission. However much to his disappointment the creature snapped out of its shock and manage to suddenly jump back a dozen or so metres itself successfully distancing itself.

The beast then let out a powerful roar as its huge forearms began emanating a slight glow of red.

It was mad, pissed beyond belief because for once in its life The Ultimate Predator, was now being preyed upon. Now filled with rage the creature suddenly charged towards the hunter like a mad bull prompting him to roll to his left to evade the blow.

However despite its large size the beast proved itself to be fast as it manage to swerve around and turn towards the hunter once more before charging in once more in another attempt to run the teen over with its huge frame.

Although this proves useless as the teen rolled away once more away from the path of the beast's charge. Thinking the third time was the charm the orange scaled creature turned to the hunter in an attempt to charge in once more.

This time the teen didn't roll away instead he charged right towards the beast fist pulled back as he with unparalleled timing went under its large left arm as it crashed towards him and released a quick yet heavy punch nailing the creature right in its armpit prompting it to flail its arm up into the heavens as it let out a scream of pain.

Smirking the hunter slightly placed one of his bare foot a step forward while the other a step back while bracing his body to not let himself get blown away by its roar, before he let out a flurry of heavy blows upon the creature's body after his eight blow he heard a loud snapping sound coming from the creature indicating the snapping of one of its colossal ribs.

The creature roared out once more still seething in rage as it swiped down if left claw in an attempt to smash the hunter into fine paste only for said hunter to suddenly jump away a few meters back effectively getting out of its range. Although it seems that the hunter miscalculated the strength of the creatures blow as he was caught off guard by the chunks of earth that was sent flying towards due to the aftermath of the attack.

The hunter couldn't help but feel a tinge of irony as he was pelted by the three boulder sized slabs and sent soaring up into the air. "Damn it… I thought I already graduated from this…" he whispered as the large pseudowyvern leap up in the air towards him. Tensing his muscles the hunter crossed his arms over his upper body protecting his head and chest while also curling his legs towards his mid-area as the palm of the large creature connected to his body.

The hunter had to grit his teeth in enduring the pain as he was sent crashing towards a nearby canyon cliff. To make matters worse he spotted a flash orange that was fast approaching. "Shit…" the teen cursed as he placed his feet upon the canyon wall and used it as a platform to kick himself off just in time to evade the beast's deadly charge.

However, as if nothing was going his way the large orange scaled beast quickly did a 360 spin crashing its huge tail upon his frame sending him crashing into yet another one of the canyon's cliff. This time having been caught in surprise the teen let out a loud yell of pain as he felt his body crash against the wall before bouncing off it and crashing down on the hard ground.

"Damn it…" the teen said as he cringed in pain, opening one eye he found that the creature was running towards him once more. "…if I can't even beat a dragon wannabe like you…" he started as he closed both of his blue eyes as he extended his senses around the area feeling every slight disturbances and vibrations of the barren earth. "Without relying on magic…." He added as he was suddenly coated in an ethereal shroud of crimson signifying his release of his latent magical capabilities an event that the creature noticed as it suddenly halted its charge and jumped back to observe its prey.

Keeping his eyes closed the teen slowly pushed himself off the ground and stood up albeit shakily while still releasing a massive amount of his latent crimson colored **Maryoku (Magic Energy)**. "Then how can I expect…" he said as the massive creature, the ultimate predator decided that it had enough and rushed in towards the teen once more with its jaws wide open.

The teen opened his eyes which were full of rage as he stared at the incoming pseudowyvern while slowly raising his left leg up. "To kill **it**…." He said as he suddenly stomped his leg down on the ground.

"**Earth Spike**" the teen said with a shout as not even a second later large spikes of made of pure earth shot from the ground and impaled the charging creature piercing through its large forearms and forcing it to halt right on its tracks.

In a testament to its strength the beast still managed to jump back dislodging the large spikes of earth upon its forearms which left two gaping holes. The creature let out a painful roar as it started limping away to get away from the hunter. However, it was not given a chance as a huge earthen wall whose size can rival one of the many sandy cliffs in the huge gorge shot out from the ground and blocked its escape.

"I wanted to try my best to kill you without relying on my magic as a way to train myself since your kind is closest to that of a dragon… but I'm still too weak…" came from behind the beast prompting it to turn around and roar out in pain once more as it was suddenly impaled by more gigantic spikes of earth that shout the ground riddling it's body with more holes.

"Now… let this guide you to your eternal torment..." the hunter said as he raised he left hand upon the heavens prompting a large pillar of earth to shoot out behind him and float high up into the air. "**Obelisk**" the blue-eyed teen said as he lashed his hand down towards the ground commanding the large pillar to fall down from the sky towards the creature. That last thing it saw before its head was reduced to a paste of red and its life was taken away by the reaper was the cold apathetic blue eyes of its killer.

It was only after the beast has fallen to his hands did the teen remember his mission. "Ah crap! The village elder said to bring it back alive…" He took one look at the beast and saw a large pool of blood forming beneath prompting him to place his palm upon his face

"Ughh" he grunted as he grabbed the already dead creature by its tail with his free hand. "Might as well drag its body back…" he said as he started yanking the rather large body of the earthen spikes. "Wait which way was the village again?"

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

"There you go!" said the teen with a tone which was half trying to sound cheerful half trying to restrain his laughter as he watched an old wrinkly man dressed in white robes whose eyes were wide as saucer while his mouth hung open revealing his old and yellow teeth to the world. This man was the so called village elder, the person who asked him to hunt the creature after he passed their village and told them that he was a competent mage.

"You…you… you… actually… killed it?" said the old man as he looked at the large headless corpse of the now dead pseudowyvern with wide baffled eyes.

"Yeah sorry about that I know you wanted it alive and all" said the blue-eyed hunter as he scratched the back of his head.

The elder shook his head "We wanted it to be alive so we could kill it ourselves but seeing the state that it is right now I am happy to say that you've done more than we wanted." The man said as he looked at the holes scattered all over the creatures body along with now apparent lack of a head.

"However… It's been three weeks since you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said you'd kindly slay the great pseudowyvern Tigrex for us. Do you know how worried we were? We even thought you were dead! I even finally called for a guild to send an S-Class mage to kill that thing."

The hunter let out a chuckle "Well I kinda got lost…" he admitted as the old man just looked at him in disbelief.

"Young one how could you get lost? Didn't I give you a map and even had one of the few mages in this village create a clay golem to guide you to the beast's location?"

"Well as I was walking and looking at the map the wind suddenly blew it away from my hands forcing me to chase after it but in the end it fell into a ravine. As for the familiar well it tried to poke my shoulder well I was sleeping and before I noticed it I already crushed it in my hands hahaha… that one was definitely my bad"

The older man just shook his head "It doesn't matter. Now that you have slayed the beast the people of my village can live in peace." He said as he pulled out five large bags from his pocket and handed it to the teen. "Now for your payment as promised 10,000,000 Jewels."

"Ah Thank you jiji" said the teen as he looked at the five bags for a second before he opened one of them and took out a handful of jewels after which he returned all the bags to the old man.

"What are you doing?"

"300,000 Jewels is enough for me Jiji" said the hunter which shocked the old man for the second time that day.

"But-" the elder tried to say something only to be cut off when the teen placed his hand in front of the man as if to say stop. "Jiji I've seen your village… I've seen the damage that… **thing** did to it. I know You need this money more than me."

The older man actually found himself in awe before he slowly dropped down on the ground and bowed at the teen "Thank You… Thank you very much" he said his voice shaky as he slowly broke up in sobs. "How… how can we ever repay you for your kindness mister…" he trailed off realizing that he did not even know the name of their village's saviour.

"Naruto… just call me Naruto the "Dragon Hunter" " the teen introduced himself grinning ever so happily as he finally thought of a way that the village can repay him. "Jiji I heard your village makes good ramen…"

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

The moon was already high up in the sky illuminating those beneath it as a certain blond haired self-proclaimed "Dragon Hunter" finished slurping the broth of another bowl of ramen while the sounds of laughter, cheering, and singing entered his ears.

The blond let out a satisfied sigh as he placed the now empty bowl of ramen on top a wooden table "Well this isn't what I expected…"he said Naruto as another bowl of Kitsune Ramen was placed on the table.

He was sitting somewhere in the village's common area, more specifically sitting on top a pedestal as the guest of honor in the midst of a large village wide banquet/festival done in his honour as the hero who slayed the beast. Truthfully he only expected a few bowls of Ramen but the elder said he'd have none of that and immediately decide to call for the other villagers. Even then he was just expecting a small celebration and was caught off guard at how it quickly escalated from there.

Before he even knew it that whole village was celebrating along with him. There were already foods of all kinds, booze of wide variety, people were dancing around a huge bonfire, and minstrels were singing songs of his heroic act, the ladies winking at him whilst blowing kisses as they whispered ever so seductively on how they wanted to repay the hero. Damn those girl were hot and speaking of hot.

The teen's eyes shifted from his bowl of Ramen towards the middle of the common area where a large bonfire was burning ever so brightly. His eyes focused on the fire particularly the object that served as a catalyst for the large blaze, the very same beast that he just slayed, the Tigrex.

For a moment the teen imagined another creature burning amidst those flames.

The very same creature that he wished to kill.

He cringed due to a painful headache that suddenly assailed him prompting his to place his hands upon his temples as vivid imagery of the past he long repressed began resurfacing once more. Each memory increasing the intensity of the head ache to the point he thought his head was going to split in two.

"Is there something wrong Yuusha-sama **(Hero-sama)**?" the sound of a soft and gentle feminine voice brought him out of his pain filled thoughts. Tilting his head to the side he saw a beautiful woman with long raven black hair that matched her slightly tanned skin whilst wearing a silver breastplate of armor along with a matching armor skirt which showed most of her luscious curves. Along with her natural beauty the woman also held herself with pose and grace of a trained -albeit rather and clumsy warrior.

"I was just thinking about something." Answered Naruto as he recalled the girl's name which was Mikan and how she was assigned to guard him during the festivities. Turning his head away from the beauty his eyes landed on the glassful of frothy liquor that was given to him together with the ramen.

'Nice timing I really needed a drink right about now.' He thought as he downed the mug's contents in one gulp hoping it would clear his thoughts.

"Are you sure? You looked rather pale for a second." said Mikan as continued to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm okay" Naruto said as he placed his glass down only for it to be refilled in a moment's notice. "Sorry for that" he added as he started drinking the newly refilled cup.

"No need to apologize Yuusha-sama" the girl said bowing her head ever so slightly as another girl approached the two. A feisty crimson haired girl whose hair stopped right around her shoulder. Like the ravenette this girl was wearing the same armour. Her name was Yuzu and she was his second body-guard for the night and as he recalled was also the warrior who volunteered herself to go attack the Tigrex before he intervened and took the job away from her.

"No need to act so gloomy and apologetic" the girl said with a rather cheerful tone as she forcefully patted him on the back making him almost choke on his drink.

"Cheer up! be proud to have been the one to slay the beast that no one could!" she added tone still loud and a bit boastful fitting of her feisty personality as she slowly approached the teen and placed herself right next to his ear.

"Yuusha-sama" she finished tone still proud and feisty but also had a hint of seductiveness that would bring any other man down to their knees.

Thank god Naruto wasn't like any other man, no he held himself with more discipline and power to resist any kind of worldly temptations.

Yes he was not that pathetic to fall for the charms of a really feisty, sexy, and buxom woman who wanted nothing more than to make love with him passionately throughout the night making this a night to remember for him.

But no he was better than that.

He was by no means a pervert who would easily give in to the temptation of a one night stand.

No, there was no way he was going to fall for it despite his rather weak disposition towards red-haired beauties.

"Yuusha-sama your nose is bleeding." Said the crimsonette as she pressed her voluptuous body against his muscular frame.

Well Fuck.

"Are you perhaps thinking of perverted thoughts?" she let out a low but sexy chuckle. "Don't worry Yuusha-sama since I'm your bodyguard for the night I will make sure to guard your body thoroughly" she continued whispering to his ears. "And I'm sure my friend would like to join us…" she added as she motioned to the raven haired beauty who was now blushing up a storm.

"We'll give you a night you'll never forget Y-u-u-s-h-a- s-a-m-a~" she said ever so seductively as the blushing Mikan nodded in agreement with the Yuzu's words.

Double Fuck.

The blond earth mage immediately turned away from the girls opting to finish his drink before grabbing another nearby mug and downing it again. He repeated this until he down a good ten to fifteen mugs as he let the drink's venomous effects take in and release his various inhibitions. After making sure he was drunk enough the teen let out a chuckle. "Well it's not the first time I've been a hypocrite." He said as he smiled at the two beautiful girls. Safe to say it wasn't until very late that night did the blond hero get even a wink of sleep.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

"Ugghhh" Naruto groaned out as the first rays of the morning sun decided to grace him by shining their beams through the small cracks of the curtains and onto his unprepared eyes. Still a bit light-headed from his sleep the teen decided to get up so he could do his morning routines.

However, there was one problem that morning, a problem that he immediately encountered when he tried to get up and move the sheets. A problem that almost instantaneously sobered him up despite him just waking up a few minutes ago.

The problem was that he couldn't get up, no it was more a kin to he couldn't get up without disturbing the two naked sleeping beauties that were clinging onto him while pressing their rather hefty assets towards his equally naked body like there was no tomorrow.

Now he was not new to this specific problem since he has encountered it a few times in the past but this time was a bit trickier since it was actually the first time he slept with two women.

Wait he slept with the two of them.

His eyes widened in shock as he realized that he did in fact sleep end up sleeping with the two beauties from the night before. Gulping the teen started to subtly snake his left hand out of Yuzu's grip trailing his arms along the woman's flat and well well-toned body.

After what seemed like an eternity the teen finally escaped the woman's grip prompting his hand to quickly move the linen white sheets that covered his and the two girl's modesty. He let out a sigh in relief as he saw a very small kanji saying **避妊 ****(Hinin/Contraception)** written at the base of his hyper weapon.

Thank the Gods in the high heavens for his skill in **Orient Solid Script** has saved his life once more.

"I think this is enough excitement for the morning" he whispered as he stealthily made his way out of the bed without waking up either of the girls. The teen then silently dressed himself before placing the white linen sheaths over the two sleeping girls who by then were already snuggling each other for warmth.

"Damn that's hot…" he whispered before slapping himself in the face a few times. "No more getting distracted" he said to himself as he wrote a small note thanking the two for the memorable night. "Goodbye you two" he said before making his way out of the room.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

Naruto who was carrying a bag over his shoulder closed his eyes as he left the hotel where he spent the night. He stretched his body and let out a light yawn before smiling as he felt the slight breeze that went along with the warm morning sun. He took one step forward his bare feet meeting the rough ground before he continued walking along the still relatively silent streets of the village.

"I'm going to miss this place" he said as the he continued walking with his eyes close while making his way straight towards the village's gates intent on silently leaving this place behind before anyone else woke up.

The teen opened his eyes as he reached the village's gate and to his surprise he found not only the village elder who was perched on a small wooden stool beside the village's gates but also the very two girls he spent the night with already clothed in their armor as they stood behind the elder.

"Leaving already?" said the old man only for his words to fall on deaf ears as a dumbfounded Naruto pointed as shaking finger at the two girls.

"How the heck did you two beat me here?"

"Huh? Not even a good morning or a simple I love you? Yuusha-sama really has not tact" the feisty red-head said as she placed her hand on her hips whilst smirking.

"Heheheh I'm sorry? I did leave that note."

"Well I have no problem since we all knew it was going to be a one night thing" the girl said a she placed her hand upon the silent and rather docile Mikan's shoulders. "Isn't that right?" she asked to which the girl only nodded.

The ravenette then cleared her throat "To answer your question Yuusha-sama it's already been more than half an hour since you left the hotel room."

Naruto's face had an expression mixed with both confusion and disbelief as he stared at the ravenette. "What, how is that even possible? After leaving the hotel I immediately went towards the village's gate." He said clearly remembering that from the hotel it was just a straight line to the exit.

"I can actually answer that for you…" said the elder getting the attention of everyone in the area. The older man chuckled "Well you see for the past hour or so I saw you walking around the village randomly with your eyes closed. I thought you were just enjoying the feel of the village one last time… I had no idea you were actually trying to leave… I did not realize you got yourself lost" the older man said as he let out an even louder laugh.

"Gheck…"

The older man's laughter slowly seized "So where is your next destination young one?"

Naruto lightly scratched the back of his head before answering "Well I'm heading for Caelum ji-ji"

"Oh that's quite far away… are you sure you're okay with just the small amount of jewels that you took?"

"Yeah I'd be fine with that Jiji"

"I see then do you need someone to show you to the right direction? I'm sure these two ladies won't mind" said the village elder as he pointed at the two girl's standing behind him.

"Well thanks but I'm okay on my own since I'm pretty confident that I can get there by myself." He said much to the disappointment of the two girls. "Also I tend to get myself in a lot of trouble from time to time so I really can't risk getting two beautiful ladies getting hurt because of me." He added in the end catching the two girl off guard and causing them to blush up a storm.

"W-ell it's a shame…" said Yuzu as she looked away from the blond hunter while Mikan added her two cents while also looking away. "T-thank you for thinking about our sake."

"No problem"

"Hahahaha such a heart rob" said the wrinkly elder. "Reminds me of myself back in the days" he whispered as he reached for his pockets and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. The old man then stood from his seat and walked towards Naruto before handing it to him which in turn caused the blue-eyed hunter stared at the piece of paper in confusion.

"It's a map of the world... I figured someone like you might need it more than I do."

For once Naruto didn't know whether to feel thankful or insulted but nonetheless still accepted the kind gesture. "Thanks jiji"

"No problem Yuusha-san" The elder said as he nodded "Now I think we've delayed you long enough… I wish you the best of luck in your journey."

"Good luck in restoring your village as well jiji" replied Naruto as he walked pass the elder and the two girls –who both gave him a slight peck on the cheek, and made his way out of the village with a small smile on his face.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

Exactly an hour after Naruto left the village a certain tall and muscular mage with slicked back orange-red hair wearing a tattered black cape matched with dark pants arrived in the village.

"Someone already defeated it?" the magician asked the village elder in surprise at the news that someone managed to defeat what many considers as an S-Rank Monster.

"Yeah believe it or not a teenage boy who looked no older than seventeen or eighteen defeated it." He let out a soft chuckle. "We even offered him the reward but he only took a small amount and kindly returned the rest to us." The old man took a deep breath "I really do apologize for specifically requesting you for this mission, sorry for your time." He said fully expecting the mage to get mad and lash out at him.

However that did not come as the mage only smiled as he too showed that he was impressed about the teen's actions. "That kid sounds interesting..." he said as he thought about the prospect of someone so young possessing such a great skill to slay the dreaded Tigrex. Definitely an S-class mage. "By chance did he tell you which guild he belonged to?"

"Hmm… if I recall correctly he said he wasn't part of any guilds."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he looked more of a lone vagrant actually."

Oh this was just too much of an opportunity to pass up, an S-class mage that showed both strength and kindness befitting that of a member of his guild. "Can you tell me which way the kid went?" he asked only for the older man's eyes to narrow at him in response.

The mage quickly waved his hands in front of him. "I don't mean any harm. I just want to ask the kid if he'd like to join a guild"

The old man spent a few minutes silently observing the man and after finding nothing but through in his words he decided to answer truthfully "He went north pass the city gates, he said his destination was Caelum he actually just left an hour ago, you can still probably catch up to him if you run."

The Mage let out a large smile "Thanks I owe you for this." He said as he excitedly ran towards the village gates while unintentionally activating his magic causing it to collapse as he passed by it.

Ignoring the screams coming from the elder the man started running as he made his way after the teen. "I still owe master for wrecking the guild's male dorm rooms. I'm sure recruiting an S-class mage to the guild will make him somewhat happier."

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

"Ahh… such a nice day today" said Naruto as he once again felt a cold breeze brought along by the winds as he stood in the middle of a clearing in what appeared to be a rather large forest. How exactly he ended up in a forest when the village he was just in earlier was surrounded by a rather dry and sandy environment with no signs of vegetation for miles he didn't know.

Where he was exactly, he also didn't know. He could use the map the elder gave him to figure out where he was but that was if he still had map with him, but alas the moment he opted on using that small parchment that would show him the way to Caelum the spirits of the winds decided to be mischievous once more and blow it away from his hands.

He did try chasing after the small piece of paper as it sailed through the wind before it fell into prey to the sharp jaws of a rather tropical looking bird. It wasn't after he snapped out of his apparent unluckiness or the sheer bizarreness of the situation did he finally notice that he was now in the middle of a large forest.

On the bright side despite not knowing where he was the lush greenery and various wild life but at least it did gave him an idea that he was already far from the desert village.

Oh and speaking of the various Wildlife the blond mage now found himself surrounded of a few of those cute forest animals that he has heard of a lot in the past.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a dry chuckle as he scratched the bag of his head "Why do I always find myself in these types of situations." He said as he looked at the group of cute animals surrounding him.

And by cute animals he meant huge green furred anthropomorphic primate like monsters with large hands and muscular torsos -which he was sure had enough strength to kill those a normal human, and also possessed smaller legs in contrast to its large frame which made him let out a slight chuckle.

Oh and by a few he actually meant around a whole band of them making it a group of roughly about sixty primates or as they are called throughout the lands Vulcan or specifically Gorian's which are known to inhabit forests as seen at the presence of the very creatures as they jumped from tree to tree surrounding Naruto.

Grinning the biggest among the ape-like creatures and probably the leader of the band jumped from its tree and took a step forward placing him only a few feet away from Naruto. "Puny human give us your food…. Give it now!" shouted the beast as it pointed its rather large fingers towards the vagrant's bag.

Yep definitely cute forest animals just prancing about without a care in the world.

"I said puny human give us your food!" the ape repeated before roaring out loudly prompting the others to roar out as well to intimidate what they thought would be their future victim.

Naruto slowly tilted his head to the side as he just stared at the great ape with a dead pan expression "Um… no?"

"Then you can die human!" what the teen now confirmed as the leader of the band roared out before it came charging towards the hunter with its shoulder's aimed at him in what clearly looked like a tackle.

"You know attacking me won't really change my answer." Naruto said as he carefully watched and predicted the course of the primate's attack enabling him to dodge the last second by a hairs breath by simply side stepping and twirling around its huge body to find himself now standing directly back to back with the beast. "Actually it makes my next course of action even worse for you and your cute little friends here. So would you please just leave before I kick your monkey ass?"

The largest Gorian growled in anger at the thought of a smaller and to its perspective weaker creature threatening it. Turning around the Gorian did its best to throw several wild punches at the blond hunter only for the teen to respond by mockingly dodging its blows.

"Can I go now?" he asked as he could have sworn the creature's pink face turned pure red for a moment as it pounded it's chest for a moment before shouting its next words which made the blond hunter sigh "Everyone attack!"

"Figures…" whispered Naruto as he dropped his bag on the ground while dozens off Gorians jumped from their respective positions. In a span of seconds as his bag hit the ground producing a barely audible thud several pillars of earth shot out of the ground and covered him in a large circle protecting him from the incoming primates. "**Earth Pillars**" he whispered as he heard several thuds coming from the other side of his newly constructed fortress.

"Now how do I take care of this" he mumbled out before suddenly smirking at a random idea that just popped in his head.

"Well I haven't used that in a while" the teen mumbled as he snapped his finger "**Crumble**" he said -no more like ordered, as the pillars quickly crumbled into small particles covering the entire area dust, effectively masking his presence from his attackers.

Most of the Gorian's –largest one included, had enough common sense to jump away from the huge cloud of dust perching themselves upon their trees as they await for the smoke to recede so that they may rain down unearthly pain upon the mage.

However the monsters found themselves gaping as the dust slowly settled revealing not only the unconscious body of their comrade's whose faces met the pillars of earth but also not one, not two, but nine identical copies of blond mage.

"**Earth Clones**" the nine shouted simultaneously as they suddenly kicked off the ground and ran towards their comrades before proceeding to knock them out with an array of punches, kicks, headbutts, and even earth based magic attacks from time to time.

What the monsters thought was supposed to be a one sided battle…

Did turn out as a one sided battle…

Just not exactly the way they were expecting to.

Yes for what was guaranteed to be an easy win for their side slowly descended into absolute chaos as the nine blonds quickly dismantled many of those who oppose them.

Seeing that its group was slowly getting overwhelmed further increased the beast's rage prompting it to roar loudly once more. "Don't let them fool you... only one of them is real! Attack them all!" it shouted as it rushed towards one of the nine blonds and punched him right in the face smashing the teen's head into pieces. However to his surprise the large ape was caught off guard when the now headless blond suddenly grabbed a hold of him.

"What are you-" the ape tried to say as he struggled to get out of the teen's ridiculously strong grip only to quickly cut itself off as it heard the sound of several explosions around the area.

The beast snapped his head to the side and saw that the earthen clones exploding one by one after sustaining a form of debilitating injury or damage. The force of the explosion itself was nothing to be trifled with as many members of his band were taken out.

It was then that the Gorian heard a sizzling sound forcing him to look back at the clone that held it and finally notice a strange symbol written on what was the last remaining clone's chest. It was a well-known fact that the creatures known as Vulcans and by extension Gorains were capable of communicating with humans through speech.

However just because they how to speak the language did not mean that they knew how to read it as well. With that in mind there was no way for the Leader of the band to know that the symbol it saw was actually the kanjis for the word **爆発** **(Bakuhatsu/Explosion) **nor did it know the meaning behind this word which proved to be its downfall.

The Gorian had little to no time to react as the clone exploded right in front of him sending him crashing towards a nearby tree. The remaining of the Gorain's stood dumbfounded at the sight of their leader battered and wounded as sharp wooden splinters pierced through the creatures hide.

The ground suddenly shook as the blonde haired earth mage rose from underneath the ground putting the remaining Gorians in a state of pure and utter shock. "That didn't go too well… they could have taken out more if they didn't explode too fast." He sighed clearly disappointed at his clone's performance. "It looks like I need to adjust the timing of **爆発** **(Bakuhatsu/Explosion) **to make it more effective."

The blue-eyed teen nodded before directing his attention towards the remaining Gorians "So do you guys want to continue?" he asked this time releasing a tiny portion of his **Maryoku (Magic Power)** causing the apes to flinch before they opted on doing what was more rational and ran away with their tails between their legs.

"Good choice."Naruto said as he let out a small smile before looking towards the downed form of the great Gorian "Don't worry I didn't kill any of them." The creature let out a small smile before it lost consciousness.

The blond hunter smiled sadly for a moment as he picked up his bag before placing it once more over his shoulder. "Now time to take care of some other pending issues." The vagrant said as he slowly turned his head to his left and grinned before disappearing leaving only a cloud of dust behind his wake.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons- **

"Ara… where did he go?" a certain orange haired mage with a penchant towards destruction said as he looked around the area for the very same teen who just demolished a band of Gorain's as if it was child's play, as far as he knew only he and a few other people had it in them to pull that off with relative ease.

It was as continued to look for the teen did he feel a gentle tap on his shoulder which was followed a rather amused tone. "So mind telling me who you are and why you were watching me?"

"Teleportation Magic?" the mage muttered in shock as he turned around and saw the still smiling teen standing just a few steps behind him.

"Well it's not really Teleportation parse but really close to that it's called **Shukuchi (Reduced Earth)**"

Gildarts rubbed the back of his head and let out a chuckle "Ah I see hehehe"

"So mind telling me why you were watching me again Mr…"

"Gildarts… Gildarts Clive" the older mage introduced himself as he offered a hand shake towards the blond to which the teen replied by just staring at the extended limb.

"So mind answering my question Gildarts-san?"

Gildarts let out a sigh knowing full well that he might have started off in the wrong foot. "I'm sorry about that kid" he said not noticing the teen glaring at him for the use of the word kid "I was just looking for the one responsible for taking my job."

The blue-eyed hunter tilted his head to the side "Taking your job?" he asked confusion evident in his tone.

"Yeah I was the mage called by the elder to get rid of the **Ultimate Predator "Tigrex"**"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his muscles tensed while his posture slowly shifted to a battle ready stance. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with disgruntled mages or mercenaries whose jobs he unintentionally took. "I see… sorry for taking your job from you but if you're here to express your discontent then I should warn you that if you strike me I shall become more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"What? Wait No! As tempting as that sounds I'm not here for a fight." The older mage said as he waved his hands in front of him, as much as he itched for a good scrap he knew better than to try and attack someone he was trying to recruit to their guild.

"Well then what's your business Gildarts-san?" the blond asked while still keeping his guard up ready to react to any of the older mage's actions in a moment's notice.

"Actually I just wanted to ask you if you were really the one who defeated the Tigrex"

"I did kill it."

"Did you actually give most of the reward money back to the elder?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because they needed the money more than I"

Gildarts barely restrained a smile. It wasn't often to find someone as generous as the teen in front of him. "Mhmm you must be a pretty strong mage to defeat what Mages consider as an S-Rank Monster. Tell me what guild do you belong to?"

"I'm not a member of any guild."

This was what he was waiting for. "Do you w-"

"No" the teen said as he started walking away from the older mage.

"Wait you didn't even let me finish!" shouted the black clad man as he chased after the blond mage.

Naruto sighed "You were going to ask me to join your guild right?" he asked to which the older mage nodded. "I've actually met a lot of people who tried to ask me to join their guild but really I'll give you the same answer that I gave them." He then took a deep breath before saying three simple words. "No thank you."

"But you haven't even heard of my Guild's name" countered Gildarts still adamant on the idea of trying to recruit the mage.

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Fair enough… jiji what's the name of your guild?"

"Jiji? I'm just 36 you know!"

"So what's you guild's name Jiji?" asked Naruto as he ignored the mage's retort.

"Whatever. I'm part of **Fairy Tail** the strongest guild in all of Fiore and I'd really like it if you'd join our guild!" the only answer he got in response was the sound of the teen's bag suddenly dropping. Turning his attention to the teen the magician of **Fairy Tail** noticed that the boy's eyes were wide.

"Hey are you alright kid?" Gildarts asked only for his words to fall on deaf ears as Naruto blocked him out after hearing those two words. A wave of vertigo hit the earth mage as he recalled a conversation from the distant past.

"_Neh what guild did you belong too?"_

"_Oh little Naru-chan is interested in guilds?"_

"_Hai, I want to join one one day!"_

"_Then I guess its okay to tell you… I was once a mage of __**Fairy Tail**__!"_

**Fairy Tail**

The guild he promised himself to join ages ago. The guild he planned to join if not for that day happening. The teen gulped his throat felt dry as he opened his mouth as he tried to respond to the older mage that was kind enough to give him the opportunity to join the guild of his dreams.

He was tempted to say yes, tempted to just agree and take the man's offer and join the guild. However before the simple three letter word of confirmation came out of his mouth another scene from the far past replayed in his mind.

**A scene of pure red.**

"Oi are you okay?" the worried shout of Gildarts caught Naruto's attention effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm okay." replied the earth mage as he steadied himself. "As for your offer… I'm really sorry… but as much as I want to join… I need to be somewhere else…" he then took a few breaths to further calm himself down. "Because I'm looking for… someone…"

"Then who are you looking for? I may not look much but I'd have you know I travel a lot and know a lot of people"

"Thank you for the offer but I know you can't help me out that much"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm not looking for a person."

"Huh? I though you said you were looking for someone"

Naruto let out a chillingly cold smile that even managed to make Gildarts flinch "I'm looking for **a dragon.**" he said as he grabbed his bag before he resumed walking away from the Fairy Tail Mage.

The older mage's eyes widened in surprise as his brain processed the teen's words, as far as he knew Dragons were only creatures of legends. But then again stranger things have happened in this world so if dragons did exist then it wasn't much of a surprise. Shaking his head the older mage ran after the retreating earth mage. "So where are you heading?" he asked as he caught up.

"I'm heading for Caelum"

"Then mind me tagging along with you?"

"Why is that?"

"Well because you already took care of my mission I need to report back to my guild… and I know you need to pass Fiore before you could make your way towards Caelum so might as well travel with someone." Gildartz answered as he thought of this as an opportunity to subtly try to convince the mage to join Fairy Tail.

The blue-eyed hunter thought about the pros and cons of travelling with someone for a moment before replying to the mage. "Sure, no problem…"

"Thanks man" said the older mage before letting out a small chuckle as he suddenly stopped walking. "But you do know Fiore is that way right?" he added pointing to the direction to the opposite of the blond mage's current direction making said mage halt in his tracks and quickly turn around and walk towards the right direction whilst trying desperately to hide his embarrassment.

Gildarts shook his head as he walked just a few paces behind the earth mage."So do you want to join-"

"No"the younger mage replied immediately as he increased his pace to which the other mage replied kindly by increasing his pace as well. "Huh?" the blue eyed hunter mumbled as felt that he was being watched. "Must be some more Gorains" he whispered as he kept walking away whilst ignoring the older mage's further attempts to recruit him.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

A figure garbed in a black cloak stood on top a tree a few kilometers away from the two mages. Despite the large distance in between them the figure's eyes focused on one of the two mages, specifically the ever familiar mop of spiky blond hair. "I've finally found you…" the figure said as a magic circle appeared beneath its feet. "Naruto Namikaze." It said before vanishing in thin air as if it never existed.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons END-**

**EN:** Who was the speker at the start of the story? Who is this Naruto? Where did he learn his magic? Who is the Dragon he is looking for? Well all of those questions will be answered in the future! so stay tuned! Also when life gives you oranges and lemons you better take it!

**EN2: **Yeah now I really like some comments whether this chapter was MA or not or if it violated guidelines...

**-Character Profile-**

**Name:** Naruto Namikaze

**Birth Land:** Bosco (Specifically: Konoha)

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 17 (Birth year X758)

**Affiliation:** N/A

**Enemies: **Dragons (and by extensions wyverns, pseudowyverns, lizardmen)

**Occupation**: Mage, Vagrant, Dragon/Wyvern Hunter

**Likes:** Eating Kitsune Ramen (especially if it's free), other types of Ramen, Drinking Booze, Training, Hunting down/Killing Wyverns or Dragons, reading a good book, seeing a smile on his family and allies' faces, the color red.

**Dislikes:** Dragons (and by extension wyverns, pseudowyverns, lizard men), Maps specially the ones made of paper since he always loses them for some reason, People who sneak up on him while he's asleep, People asking why he doesn't wear shoes, Evil mages, Dark Guilds, the color pink.

**Hobbies:** Reading books of all kinds, travelling around the world, training his body, landscaping by using his magic, and gardening.

**Fighting Style:** Self-thought style centered on fast foot movements and strong punches that goes in conjunction with his magic.

**Magic: **

**Earth Magic (Caster-Type Magic)** - The ability to freely manipulate or bend the earth and all its properties to his very whims. Naruto is often shown using this magic to create pillars and spikes off earth to attack his opponents however the true extent of his abilities is yet to be seen.

**Orient Solid Script (Caster/Holder Type Magic)** - Allows the caster to create words in midair and use them for various effects. The extent of this ability varies from user to user as it is a versatile ability that can be used for both combat and non-combat purposes.

**Shukuchi (Caster-Type Magic)** - Literally meaning "Reduced Earth" this spell allows the user to, as it said reduce the earth or distance between oneself and a chosen target. Essentially this magic allows limited short range teleportation/instantaneous movement making it a highly efficient spell for combat purposes.

**A**▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ (will be revealed in chapter 4)

**E**▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ (will be revealed in chapter 10+)

**Background: **Son of one Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, not much is known about this mage/ dragon hunter aside from his large magical reserves and skill at both orient solid script and earth magic that rivals an a certain up and coming mage of Lamia Scale. For now the teen appears to be reluctant with sharing any information regarding his past.

**Spoiler for Future Chapter:**

Naruto wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead effectively breaking the tension between him and the cloaked figure that he just spent the last few minutes fighting against. It was then that he came to a sudden realization that he really knew nothing about his enemy. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You left me…."

The blond gulped as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it was just a one night thing… you see I'm not really looking for a relationship and-" he had no time to finish his sentence as he was suddenly forced to jump back to evade several invisible blades that tore apart the very earth that he stood on mere moments ago.

"Baka!" the cloaked figure shouted whilst stomping her foot on the ground "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Umm… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Not when you're wearing that cloak… so would you take it off for me?"

"Ghack… fine then! You wanted me to take it off then I'll take it off!" the figure said as she placed a hand along her as she pulled her cloak off before suddenly tossing it away.

Naruto felt the blood drain out of his body as he saw who the person under the cloak was "You're…"

"Yes…me"

"Ah shit…"

"Yes it's good that you remembered seem to remember me" the girl said as she focused her eyes on the dumbfounded blonde "Aniki"

**Thank You for Reading**

**Now please Review**

**Right Around**

**Here**

**l**

**V**


	2. X776: To Fiore

**He Who Hunts Dragons Redux**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** Second Chapter! W00t if I posted this chapter then it meant that chapter one wasn't taken down again for some reason! If you're reading this then huzzah if not then boo… lol… about this chapter its mostly plot advancement boo~

**Tags:** AU, Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto, Violence, Gore

**Unbeta'd**

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**Story Starts: **

**Chapter 2: X776: To Fiore**

A scene of red…

That was the first of the many vague imagery that appeared within the recess of his mind as he descended in the realm of unconsciousness.

By now he was used to this sight, the scene of world of red that continuously appeared and replayed itself in his mind every time he slept as if taunting him and reminding him of the cause of his misery and sufferings.

Like always at first all he could see were two girls crying as they stood in the world of red, hugging each other the two cried to the. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to the two girls and envelop them in a warm hug to comfort them however before he could even extend his hands towards them he was suddenly blinded by a bright light of red forcing him to close his eyes.

He took a few seconds to steady himself before opening his eyes once more as he welcomed another scene in this world of red.

Behind a younger version of himself were the two girls from earlier still crying as they held onto the boy's arms. In front of him was a woman with long, beautiful crimson colored hair that stood out even in a world of pure red in smiling gently as she clutched her left arm…

No that wasn't right…

She was clutching the stump which was once her left arm "You need to stay strong Naru-chan" the woman said to his younger self as she continued clutching her arm.

A few feet away from her was another woman as stunningly beautiful as the first if not for her rather pale complexion because of the large gash along her chest that made her bleed out rapidly. This woman with her blooded raven coloured hair let out a forced smile as she looked at his younger self's direction "I'm sorry for asking this to someone as young as you but… please take care of them okay?"

"I can't hold it off any longer! Are you two ready?" came a shout from a man who looked much like his current self. This man had wounds all over his body most noticeably a large bite mark over his stomach and hole over his shoulder.

"Hai, the preparations are complete." said the crimson haired woman.

"Ready when you are." Replied the ravenette as she steadied herself.

This time it was the man's turn to send a smile towards the younger Naruto, a smile that failed to hide the sadness that the man felt. "I'm sorry Naruto… I but I want you to follow what your okaa-san said... stay strong okay? Make sure to take care of them."

"Hai" was his younger version's reply, most likely doing his best trying to act strong.

"Good" said the man he and the two women who were now in tears turned away from boy and the two girls behind him "Sayonara…" the man said as he along with the other two prepared to battle against the huge monster that stood menacingly before them amidst a pile of corpses.

The monster that in his vision was coated in red, the monster that took everything away from him, a monster known for its unparalleled strength, a monster simply known as a dragon.

The world was then coated with more red, more blood, as the boy covered the two girl's eyes while he and his younger self witnessed the horrifying spectacle of the battle, no to say it was battle would mean they had a chance, rather than a battle it was a slaughter that befell the three who bravely fought against the dragon, and so the boy watched as the three fell on the already bloodied hands of the beast.

"Aniki, what's happening?"

"Onii-chan?"

"E-everything's okay… don't worry…" the younger Naruto lied while he tightened his hold on the two girls as the large dragon slowly walked towards them before it raised its massive claws which were still fresh with the blood of its latest victims towards the heavens.

Death was imminent.

However before it could swipe its massive hand towards his younger self and the two girls, the scene within his mind was filled with loud static along with the sight of a bright red light blinding his vision once more as he felt a tugging sensation over his shoulder.

A pair of blue orbs flashed opened as the hunter's body quickly reacted by grabbing an offending limb that had decided to touch his shoulder in his time of slumber.

"Ahhh!" a man wearing what looked like a train conductor's outfit shouted in pain as Naruto kept a tight hold on his wrists.

With his cold blue eyes he gave the conductor an apathetic look that made the man witness the scene of his own imminent demise. "Don't touch me…" he said tone cold and void of emotion making the poor conductor shake in even more fear.

Realizing that he may have over reacted Naruto released his hold on the man's hand. "Sorry about that… I really just don't like people sneaking up on me in my sleep…"

"My apologies then." The conductor said as he rubbed his now sore wrists.

"So why were you waking me up?" asked the blond haired hunter recalling that he and his companion were riding a train through Bosco to get to Fiore.

The man gulped as he tried his best not to act intimidated "Well the other passengers have complained about you and your companion."

"Ah…" was Naruto's response as he righted himself up on his seat before turning his attention towards a sleeping Gildarts that has somewhat of a perverted grin on his face. "Heheh Cornelia-chan hehehe"

"Umm… what exactly are they complaining about?"

"Well they were mostly complaining about the perverted noises coming from your companion however some of them were also complaining about umm…"

"Huh? Cat got your tongue? Come on speak up man."

"They were complaining that um in their own words you felt extremely dangerous and they said that it was as if just being near you filled them with the feeling of dread. One of the older passengers even passed out."

The blond hunter had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head before sending an apologetic smile towards the conductor. "Sorry about that… it was just that I was having a bad dream"

"A bad dream?"

"A really bad dream" said Naruto with a hint of venom in his tone.

The conductor dropped the topic almost immediately after sensing that the man didn't wish to talk about it any further. "I see…well then please if it's possible refrain yourself from sleeping… and also… can you please do something about your companion?"

"Will do" answered Naruto as he gave a mock salute to the conductor before the man turned around and quickly left, leaving him alone with the still sleeping S-Class mage.

Yawning the blond took a peak out of a nearby window and spots the dark forested area surrounding the train. "Bocso huh…" he murmured out as he vaguely recalled his place of birth which was surrounded by a sea of trees.

A sea of trees filled with blood.

The teen's eyes widened as he placed his hand upon his mouth holding back the urge to vomit as the scene of pure traumatizing carnage replayed in his mind. "Never… never again…." He whispered to himself. "Everything is different now… I'm stronger… I won't let that happen again… never… again…"

"Cornelia" the one name muttered by his still sleeping companion brought him out of his thoughts.

Oh yeah he needed to do something about Gildarts. "Oi Jiji"

"Zzz… hmh… Cornelia…. Hmmm zzz hehehehe"

Naruto shook his head "I don't even want to know what you're dreaming about… Oi Jiji wake up" he shouted only to get a perverted chuckle in response. Sighing the teen extended his index finger as light blue aura coated the digit **"****岩****" ****(Iwa/ Rock)** the teen wrote out as the kanji slowly appeared before it transformed into a small gray rock, grabbing the rock in his hand the boy tossed it towards his fellow mage only for it to be disintegrated before it even made contact.

"Ughh… stupid **Crash Magic**…" whispered Naruto who by now had an idea about the Fairy Tail Mage's Magic after the two decided to have a friendly spar. A friendly spar that, he was sure was equivalent to a death match since the two of them destroyed a good part of the unlucky countryside where the two fought.

"I need a rematch one day" he said as his eye brows rose in surprise due to noticed a sudden large built up of **Maryoku (Magic Power)** within the sleeping S-Class Mage.

"Oi Gildarts jiji what the hell are you doing?" shouted the blond as he noticed the build-up of Maryoku reaching dangerously high levels causing cracks to appear near the older mage's seat.

"OI WAKE UP JIJI!" roared out Naruto as he started hearing the panicked cries of passengers who by no doubt felt the sleeping mage's magic.

With a perverted grin still marred on his face the half asleep man shout out of his seat"I LOVE YOU CORNELIA!" the man shouted out from the top of his lungs while unintentionally releasing a large amount of his destructive magic.

"Shit!" cursed out Naruto as he was covered in bright white light.

***Boom***

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

Despite being the middle of the day, the skies were dark and cloudy signifying the coming of the eventual rain that will befell upon the earth. Underneath these dark and gloomy skies two figures, one seething in anger whilst wearing white robes with emblazoned with red flames along with his golden gauntlet, the other clad in his black cape and pants was chuckling apologetically.

For a moment the two silently walked amidst the dark and highly forested path within the country of Bosco in hopes of getting to their destination The eerie silence between the two was soon broken by an obviously mad Naruto Namikaze "You suck you know that…"

"Hey don't blame me for what happened in the train it was an accident."

"Yeah you accidentally fell asleep and accidentally had a perverted dream about your ex-wife before accidentally releasing your magic which accidentally destroyed not only the train we were on but at least a kilometer of land that I had to repair! Ughh thank god no one got killed."

"Heheh can't you let that go?"

"Let it go? God! How are you even an S-Class mage if you don't even know how to control your Magic!?"

"Hahahaha because I'm awesome, so Naruto want to joi-"

"Still no" was Naruto`s sharp reply as he glared at the older mage "Do you know what I blame for this?"

Gildarts let out a soft chuckle having a vague idea at what the younger blond was going to bring up. "No?"

"I blame nine bottles of whiskey and those two cute girls in the bar that we met in the last village before riding the train."

"Hahaha good times."

"Yeah definitely, it was a good time" said the younger of the two before shaking his head. "Though I swear to god Gildarts if this is how you spend your days when you're away on missions and travelling around the world then I bet you already fathered someone."

"I don't really think it's possible."

Somewhere in around the world a young brunette sneezed as she took care of her ill mother.

"How about you. The way you moved in that bar showed me that you have a bit of an experience in the field." He smirked mischievously "How are you sure that you haven't knocked someone up?"

"Three words. **Orient. Solid. Script.**"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you one day if I ever feel like it." Said Naruto effectively ending the conversation between the two as he kept walking along the woods hoping for more silence.

A silence that only lasted a few minutes when Gidalrts decided to break the proverbial ice one more. However this time the mage had a more serious tone to his words. "Hey do you feel like were being watched?" the man asked as he subtly looked around the area. "I'm not really much of a sensor but I swear someone was watching us from a far."

"Oh so you noticed it too huh?"

"Yeah, so since when has this person been watching us?"

"Well I detected whoever the person the moment we ran away from the train but aside from that did you also notice them?." Naruto asked back.

"If you mean the monsters waiting to ambush us then yes" replied Gildarts as he dropped his bag on the ground prompting Naruto to do the same both clearly noticing the presences of nearby monsters watching their every moves.

"You know kid you're really a magnet for trouble aren't you?"

Naruto just looked at the orange haired mage with a dead panned expression. "Says the jiji who wrecked our ride."

"I told you I'm only 36!"

"You could be 26, 36, or even 46, no matter what I'm calling you jiji." Naruto replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Come out we know your there." He said as he waited in anticipation for the monsters that were laying to ambush the two of them to reveal themselves.

A large sinister grin quickly formed on the earth mage's face the moment he saw the monsters, a small army of large humanoid lizards-like creatures with spiked scales covering their bodies.

"Lizardmen?" came from Gildarts as he looked over the monsters not really surprised about their presence since it was well known that these carnivorous creatures inhabited the forests of Bosco and often ambushed those who passed by their territories. "Hey kid better watch out these things can copy magic if you want you can let me deal w-" before he could even finish his sentence the blue-eyed mage already slipped of the top of his robes letting it hang loosely upon his waist before kicking off the ground and charging towards the nearest Lizardman.

"Damn it kid!" shouted Gildarts as he ran quickly ran after Naruto. He knew for a fact that Lizardmen could easily be defeated by any decent mage in a one on one situation, but in large groups these creatures were known to even to take down S-class mages and by god he wasn't going to allow the kid to get killed by these things.

Seeing the blond fast approaching it the Lizardman quickly lashed both of its claws towards mage. With a mad grin still plastered upon his face Naruto ducked underneath the humanoid's attack before countering with his own punch courtesy of his gauntleted hand hitting the large lizard men right in its abdomen.

Giving the creäture no time to counter the boy threw in a straight hitting it right in its broad chest. "**Earth Spike**" whispered the blond as a large spike of earth shot from the ground impaling the creature as it staggered back from his punch.

"One down!" the teen said in glee as two Lizardmen came running towards him. However before they could even get close they were intercepted by two Crash reinforced fists courtesy of Gildarts which knocked the creatures out. "Oi kid what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked only for the blond to ignore him in lieu of once again charging towards another group of Lizardmen.

"Oi wait!" The S-Class mage of Fairy Tail said as he tried to chase after the blond only for him to get blocked by a few Lizardmen whose fists were now coated white with a familiar magic, his magic, Crash. "Well the kid's strong… I just hope he doesn't get himself killed" said Gildarts as he charged at the Lizardmen blocking his path.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Hunter**

Leaning his whole body back Naruto avoided two spikes of earth that shoot out of the ground courtesy of two Lizardmen who copied his magic making a scowl quickly form on his face. "Stupid Lizards copying my magic!" he said as he ran towards the two monsters jumping over their spikes of earth, and even going as far as using one spike as a platform to kick off of, closing the distance between him and the monsters.

"Damn copycats!" he shouted as he punched one Lizardman in the face sending it crashing away before turning towards the second Lizardman and unleashing a short uppercut forcing it off the ground, with perfect timing the blond followed with two jabs hitting the creature in its ribs before finishing off with a straight punch that sent it soaring towards the first Lizard.

"If you really wanted to copy my magic so bad" Naruto said as a large slab of earth shot out of the ground beside him, before crumbling and turning into what looked like tri pronged spear. "You could have just asked…" the teen added as he grabbed the trident of earth before throwing it with all his strength towards the two Lizardmen impaling both of them as the spear tore through their stomachs rendering their lives forfeit at the hands of the reaper.

However the fight was far from over as the blond was forced to quickly roll away as a lizardman carrying what looked like an axe crashed at the very same spot he stood only moments ago. After recovering from his roll the teen was then forced to use **Shukuchi (Reducing Earth) **making him vanish is a burst of speed to avoid several arrows of ice that were shot at him by several lizardmen that who most likely copied the magic from an ice mage.

The teen then reappeared behind another Lizardmen who was armed with a sword. The creature trued turning around to swing its blade at the hunter only to be stopped when a large spike of earth shot through the ground cleaving the humanoid being in two.

"That makes it four" the teen said as he licked his dry lips, as he looked around and took note of every lizardmen stalking around him. He internally laughed this really was the perfect opportunity for him to loosen up after reliving that horrifying dream. "Anyone else wants to die today?"

"The only one who shall die here today is you human" said a relatively large Lizardman while its body sparked with currents of electricity.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and grinned "Lightning Magic?"

"**Lightning Make: Javelin!**" the creature shouted as a javelin of lightning formed in its hands before tossing it at the lone earth mage who easily avoided it by simply side stepping away from the projectile's path.

"Oh I can make something like that as well…" said the blond as he grabbed a spear of earth that shout out of the ground. "**Earth Javelin**" he calmly said as he tossed the javelin right at the lizardman aiming for its chest.

"**Lightning Make: Shield" **the creature trusted both of its arms forward forming a large wall of lightning that blocked the deadly spear of earth. "**Lightning Make: Acupuncture**" the creature placed its hand upon the shield of lightning causing it to explode in to hundreds if not thousands of small needles of lightning that were sent rocketing towards Naruto.

This time it was Naurto's turn to thrust one arms forward as three walls of earth rose in front of him defending him from the incoming needles of death. "**Earth Wall**" he said before turning around so that his back was against the earth wall in order to face two Lizarmen that were about to ambush him.

"**Sink!" **the teen said as the earth beneath the two Lizardmen softened causing the two to lose footing. This enable the teen to quickly take a step towards the two and land several hard punches that cracked the creature's bones. However he was not done there as the teen decided to end their lives by conjuring two walls of earth which were marred with large and deadly spike.

"**Crush**" he ordered as he turned around while the loud screams of pain followed by a squishing sound entered his ears.

Beautiful relaxing music to his ears.

Now facing the three walls of earth that separated him from the lightning user lizard men the teen with his right index and middle finger outstretched caused another large wall of stone to rise from the ground. He then cocked his left hand back in a fist before punching the newly formed wall. "**Domino!**" he yelled out as the wall of earth forced the three in front of it in a state of flight, as all four of them were sent flying towards the Lightning Make user.

The creature tried to use one of its lightning spells but before it could even unleash it two of the so called **Dominos** reached its target, and smashed against the shocked creature's face reducing it in a state on non-existence while the other two slabs smashed against each other causing the two to ricochet themselves towards nearby unlucky lizard men.

Naruto smirked "Seven… keep them coming…" he said as two other Lizardmen jumped out from a nearby tree, one was wielding an axe while the other wielded a mace.

The teen kicked off the ground away from the two mid-air Lizardmen before shouting "Eight and Nine" as he snapped both of his fingers causing two large spikes of earth to rise out of the ground impaling and killing both Lizardmen right on the spot.

"Now let's go for ten!" the teen charged at another Lizardman this one had the look of absolute fear in its face. "**Eart-**" the hunter tried to say only to be cut off as a sudden burst of wind covered the area forcing him to stop his assault and jump back. However as he was jumping back the earth mage noticed the Lizardmen's head suddenly roll of its shoulders.

"What the hell?" said Naruto as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared from his blindside in a speed that he was sure rivalled his own. **"Great Breakthrough"** was all he heard before he was blown away from the battlefield by a large squall of wind leaving Gildarts alone to deal with the remaining Lizardmen.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Hunter**

Naruto frowned as he was sent flying through the air "So you're the one who's been following us for a while now huh?" he said as he watched the cloaked figure dashing towards him in mid-air before firing a large ball of fire towards him.

Seeing as he was at a disadvantage in mid-air combat the teen extended his left hand into the air as a small light with the tint of blue appeared on his index finger before quickly writing one kanji in the air as the word **"****土****" ****(Tsuchi/Earth)** appeared a few metres away from him, not even a second later a slab of solid earth appeared in the place of the kanji.

The teen then twisted his body so that his feet landed on the slab of earth, using it as a platform to kick himself towards the ground just in time to avoid a large ball of fire that crashed against the slab of earth courtesy of his attacker.

The moment his foot landed on the ground in the middle of the great forest of Bosco, six spears made of earth shot out from the ground and floated around the lone earth mage who was pointing his joined index and middle fingers towards the direction of his cloaked assailant. **"Earth Lancer"** whispered Naruto as the six spears of earth were shot at his adversary.

"**Blades of Wind**" came a very feminine voice from the cloaked individual as she waved both of her hands in the air producing two large arcs of wind that sliced through the earth mage's projectile with ease.

"A woman? Oh wait a Multi-Elemental Mage? Shit!" cursed Naruto as he quickly channeled Maryoku in his feet. "**Shukuchi** **(Reduced Earth)**" the teen vanished in a burst of speed narrowly avoiding the blade of wind that tore through the very place he stood moments ago. He then reappeared a few meters away from the wind mage eyes narrowed as he tried his scale the mages capabilities.

However, much to his surprise the wind mage also vanished in a burst of speed leaving nothing behind but a trail of black before reappearing directly in front of him knife hand already in the process of getting trusted towards his chest.

Luckily the self-proclaimed dragon hunter had enough time to react as he managed to grab the figure by her wrist and toss her overhead.

"**Great Fire Ball**" the cloaked woman said as she fired off a large ball of fire from her mouth.

"**Earth Wall!**" shouted Naruto as a huge wall of earth rose from the ground blocking the fire ball. He then quickly placed his hand on the back of the earthen wall making it crumble into small chunks of rocks. "**Earth Pellets!**" he said as the smaller chucks suddenly floated up in the air before they were sent flying towards the cloaked figure like bullets.

In a testament to her skill the cloaked figure did not use any magic to block at the attack but rather swerved her body around each projectile narrowly avoiding each and every shot. Before said figure twisted her body towards his and fired off another ball of flames from her mouth to which the blond responded by jumping away from the deadly ball of flames.

The blond actually found himself whistling clearly impressed on the other mage's abilities. "Your good" he said as he kicked off the ground and charged at the cloaked figure. "But how are you at close range?" he asked as he cocked his left arm back before punching it towards the cloaked woman.

"I'm good at it." was the person's silent response as she lashed her hand out and slapped the offending fist away before countering with a forward thrust palm strike that landed on the blond's chest pushing him back a few meters away.

"You pack quite a punch… but… you'll need to hit me harder if you want to knock me out!" The hunter tried charging in once more only to suddenly force himself to a halt when his attacked suddenly swiped her hands in the air and released another blade of wind.

Naruto smirked "I'm not falling for that again!" he said as he suddenly sunk in the earth to avoid the deadly blades of wind.

"Coward…" said the cloaked figure as she quickly scanned the area searching for her target.

"Not really…" came the reply from behind her making the cloaked figure quickly spin around performing a round house kick as she did so decapitating the blond hunter.

"What?" she muttered only to notice the kanji for **爆発****(Bakuhatsu/Explosion)** written on the headless blond's body. "**Earth Clone?**" she said in surprise as she barely avoided the explosion by distancing herself from the clone through the use of her magic that allowed her to vanish in a black blur of speed.

However, much to the frustration of the cloaked individual a few dozen copies of her blond target rose from the ground. "**Multiple Earth Clones**" they all said in unison before they kicked off their respective spots and charged at the cloaked mage.

The cloaked mage took a deep breath calming herself down as she watched the numerous charging at her with reckless abandon. Like the ones before she noted that these ones also had the **爆発****(Bakuhatsu/Explosion) **scripts on them.

Lashing her left arm out the mage managed to grab one of the clone by its wrist as it tried to punch her halting it in its tracks. She then pulled the clone towards her before taking one step closer to the clone and smashing its head in to dust with her elbow. Reacting on pure instinct the mage kept a firm hold on the clone's wrist before tossing it towards a three oncoming clones, just in time for it to detonate and explode destroying the three clones.

The multi-elemental mage then ducked down and placed one arm on the ground as she avoided four jabs coming from two separate clones. She then pushed her body up with both hands as she skillfully spun around as if she was dancing while sending sharp and incapacitating kicks towards oncoming clones while also making sure to push them away before they could explode.

However, much to her ire she found that there were just too many of them as she was quickly forced to push herself off the ground and up into the air in order to avoid a flurry of punches coming from several clones.

The multi-elemental mage channeled a large amount of her **Maryoku (Magic Energy) **in her body "**Water Trumpet!**" she yelled as she placed her hands upon her mouth before firing a large jet of highly pressurized water from her mouth through her hand giving her the appearance of playing a trumpet.

The large waves crashed upon the land borne clones destroying most of them while prompting the remaining ones to explode covering the entire area with both mist and mud.

"First blood" whispered Naruto as he shot out of the muddied ground and propelled himself towards the air-borne mage. The hunter quickly pulled his left fist back while the digits of his right hand moved furiously as they wrote a kanji in mid-air. **"****増幅****(Zofuku/Amplification)" **the hunter wrote as a circle with said kanji appeared in front of his left fist just as he lashed it towards his opponent, the circle cracked when it met his fist, imbuing it with more Maryoku enhancing his fist's power to a point that it was borderline ridiculous, before his fist finally landed upon the cloaked figure's shoulder.

It was as if time slowed down for a moment before the sheer strength of his blow blew both the mist and mud away from the sheer shock wave it produced as it impacted on the cloaked figure. The black clad mage was then sent crashing towards the nearby foliage, smashing through a few trees before she finally crashed on a small crater a few distance away.

This was the reason the one of the main reasons Naruto loved **Orient Solid Script **since aside from it being a very useful offensive spell in terms of blowing the fuck out of something, or its usefulness in daily life such as his anti-hangover and anti-pregnancy script, it was also able to increase the strength of his attacks through the use of amplification, making **Orient Solid Script** a very versatile type of magic much suited for someone like him.

Naruto was brought out of his thought by the sound of a loud groan. Looking towards the direction of the noise the blond's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the cloaked mage slowly rise from the crater while clutching her shoulder. It then only took the mage a few seconds to stand still and steady herself despite just taking what could be considered an incapacitating blow.

"You pack quite a punch… but you have to hit me harder if you want to knock me out" the cloaked mage said repeating what the blond told her earlier which elicited a loud chuckle from the blond. "That would have normally taken out mage"

"Yeah… it would have… but unlike most of them I train both my body and mind." The cloaked mage said as she tried her best not to sound too winded from enduring the attack.

"Fair enough since I'm the same."

"Oh" the mage said as she pointed her hand on the blue-eyed hunter's cheek "and Second blood"

"Huh?" murmured Naruto as he placed his hand upon his cheek and felt the warm flow of his blood coming from a small vertical cut. "When?"

"I slashed you with a small blade of wind when you punched me"

"If you wanted you could have sliced my head off."

"If I wanted" the figure said as she took in a deep breathe **"Great Fire Ball" **before firing another huge ball of inferno.

Naruto chuckled once more as he willed the muddied earth to shoot up in the form of a wall protecting him from the large ball of fiery death. Whoever this girl was proving to be a challenge. "Here we go again" he said to himself as he placed his hand on the muddied wall making it explode into dozens of smaller bullets that were shot towards the cloaked mage.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Crash Mage**

Dust cleared within the dark forest of Bosco as a relatively unharmed Gildarts stood smiling at the sight of over a dozen or so unconscious Lizardmen that littered over the now devastated forest ground.

"That was a good fight but it would have been better if there were more of you" the mage said as he picked up both his and his companion's bags.

"Now I wonder where the kid is?" he asked as he looked around the area. The last time he saw the earth mage was when the teen was busily fighting a group of Lizardmen, before a black blur came out of nowhere and blew the kid away in a large burst of speed.

***Boom***

The crash mage chuckled "I guess that answers my question" he said as he looked at the direction of the explosion. Despite having little to no talent in the art of sensing magic he couldn't help but feel the two large Maryoku levels clashing against one another.

"Oho looks like someone's having fun" he said a bit jealous that he missed the chance on fighting against a rather strong opponent. "Well I guess I better make sure that he's okay. I can't have my potential new recruit dying on me" he added as he started walking towards the direction of the explosion before chuckling. "That and I'm pretty sure he'll get lost if I leave him alone."

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Hunter and The Pursuer**

Naruto wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead effectively breaking the tension between him and the cloaked figure that he just spent the last few minutes fighting against after she interfered with his battle (read genocide) against the Lizardmen. It was then that he came to a sudden realization that he really knew nothing about his enemy aside from the fact that she uses multiple elements and apparently had a bone to pick with him. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You left me…."

The blond gulped as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry it was just a one night thing… you see I'm not really looking for a relationship and-" he had no time to finish his sentence as he was suddenly forced to jump back to evade several invisible blades of wind tore apart the very earth that he stood on mere moments ago.

"Baka!" the cloaked figure shouted whilst stomping her foot on the ground. For some reason the blond couldn't help but think that the girl was blushing underneath her cloak. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"If she wasn't one of his one night stands then who was she" Naruto thought as he tried brain storming for possibilities which proved to be pointless as he came up with moot "Umm… what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Not when you're wearing that cloak…" he asked before taking in a deep breath as he tried his best not to sound perverted "So would you take it off for me?" and fail miserably.

"Ghack… fine then! You wanted me to take it off then I'll take it off!" the mage clad in black said as she placed a hand along her cloak before pulling it off revealing her figure into the world**. **

She was a fair-skinned beautiful girl with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and blazing red eyes with three tomoes. Underneath the cloak she was wearing a high collared black trench coat that had the symbol of a small fan emblazoned along the shoulders, she also wore an equally black pants and boots giving her an overall sleek, noble, yet extremely beautiful appearance.

Naruto felt the blood drain out of his body as he saw who the person under the cloak was "You're…"

"Yes…me"

"Ah shit…" he whispered mostly to himself as his brains worked in over drive to try and come up with a plan to get him out of this situation relatively unharmed. So far the only idea his brain came up with was to turn around and run as fast as he possibly could.

"Yes it's good that you remembered seem to remember me" the girl said as she focused her onyx coloured eyes on the still dumbfounded blonde. "Aniki"

The blue-eyed hunter gulped before letting out a dry chuckle. Stupid brain not coming up with any better plans aside from the one telling him to bend down and take his punishment like a man. "Hehehe It's been a long time Mikoto-chan."

"Six hundred and fifty-seven days Aniki" Mikoto said as she glared at her Aniki.

"It's been that long?" he asked as the dark skies suddenly roared as if to respond to him.

"Six hundred and fifty-seven days since you left the village without bringing me along." She said as her hair shadowed her eyes as he **Maryoku (Magic Power)** began building up inside her.

Naruto chuckled dryly as he felt a cold sweat drop along his forehead "Umm… sorry?"

"You just suddenly left without telling me!"

"But someone needed to look after Mina-imotou when I left…"

Mikoto just looked at the blond hunter with cold apathetic eyes "That's the reason you left me behind to look after Mina-chan?" she asked as her Maryoku began spiking up in rather dangerous levels forcing Naruto to quickly release some of his own less he wanted to be caught off guard of what is to come. "Yes?"

"Baka" she whispered as she pointed her right hand towards the heaven as the dark skies continued roaring as if to mirror her emotions.

"This isn't going to end well" the blond though as he clapped his hands and began building up more of his Maryoku while also shifting the earth beneath his feet.

"Baka" the girl said once more this time louder as her hand was suddenly coated with sparks of highly condensed blue lightning.

Sensing the oncoming danger the Naruto quickly intertwined his fingers, clasping his hands like he was in prayer, as a large amount of earth quickly shot out the ground creating large craters while the earth slowly surrounded the blue-eyed hunter.

"BAKA ANIKI" she shouted as the sparks in her hand connected to the heavens making it roar out once more before summoning what looked like a large roaring dragon made out of purely condensed blue lightning.

This was her ultimate spell.

An attack she created for the sake of one day slaying the very beast this spell takes. A constant reminded to her to get stronger.

But for now the spell shall serve another purpose, and that was to punish the blatant stupidity of her big brother who broke his promise.

"**KIRIN**" she shouted as the large beast of lightning descended from the heavens.

"OH SHIT!" cursed Naruto as he clutched his hands together to the point that he almost drew blood as earth quickly moved around him morphing it to a large rock formation in the form of a beautiful woman with long hair clad in what looked like eastern robes. The figure had its eyes closed as its hands surrounded that of the earth mage as if enveloping him in a protective hug.

This was his ultimate defensive spell.

A spell he forged with the image of absolute protection in mind. A constant reminder of one of the three people who sacrificed their lives to protect him, Mikoto, and Minako.

"**TERRA!**" he shouted as he pumped in more **Maryoku (Magic Power)** into his spell, tapping in and draining his massive reserves to continuously reinforce the great earth spell.

A second later the entire area was covered in a flash of blindingly white light as the two ultimate spells clashed against each other.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Crash Mage**

"Wow that's some flashy magic" said the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail as he watched two colossal beings of pure magic.

A beast of lightning clashing against a goddess of earth.

He would have to lie to himself if he said that he didn't want to try and fight either of those two mages. The Crash Mage knew that the blond was holding back during their small sparring match but didn't know that the boy was holding back this much.

"Kid if you survive this I want a rematch" he said excited in the idea of finally going all out against someone since his master Makarov never wanted to fight against him seriously in fear of the amount of damage they would cause to which the older man has to pay for.

However the kid was a different story, he didn't mind the two of them fighting and causing destruction, the sparring match they had was proof of that. Truth be told the idea of actually fighting the kid seriously somewhat excited the Crash mage, to finally fight someone of equal footing, to finally find someone he could consider his equal.

Yes he was known as the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, but even the strongest can get lonely on the top if there weren't any other there to join him.

Gildarts surrounded his body with a coat of Crash to prevent himself from getting thrown away by the fierce shock waves that gigantic lightning attack created. "Definitely S-Class material… Now I only need to convince him to join the guild"the man said as he made his way towards the epicenter of that fierce exchange.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

**The Hunter and The Pursuer**

An exhausted Mikoto knelt on the ground panting as she looked at the aftermath of her attack which obliterated the entire area. From her spot she could see that cracked remains of her Aniki's spell along with the sight of her actual Aniki on the ground unconscious with his body slightly singed from her lightning attack.

"That… would teach you… to leave me behind again Aniki…" the girl said in between her pants as she stood up and slowly walked towards the downed earth mage.

Did she go overboard by trying to use her ultimate spell that she designed to take out dragons?

Perhaps, but she knew she needed something equivalent to that of magical nuke in order to knock out her stubborn as a rock Aniki.

"Aniki?" she called out as she approached the mage only to get silence in response. Fearing the worse the girl forced herself to run to towards Naruto's side. "Aniki?" she asked as she cradled the blond's body in her hands.

He was cold.

"No…" she said as the daunting realization of what has occurred slowly hit her. Cold sweat dropped from her brow as she placed her hand on the unmoving blond's neck.

He didn't have a pulse.

The girl's eyes widened, tears threatening to pour out. She didn't want this, she just wanted to knock him out and to prove that she strong enough to be by his side. She didn't want to outright kill him. How would she face her best friend now that she murdered her brother?

His body then crumbled into earth and dust.

"**Rock Binding Chains**"

"Wha-" before Mikoto could even finish her sentence or even react chains of earth shot out off the ground and wrapped around her arms, legs, and body in a weird way similar to the way written in one of those orange novels –not that she read them.

Nope never ever read them.

It was then that one Naruto Namikaze rose from the remains of his defensive spell. Although he called it his ultimate defense teen did not come out unscathed from the ravenette's attack as his body was slightly burned and singed from getting struck by the condensed lightning. "Damn… stupid… golden… metallic… gloves… attracting lightning…" the teen said as he shook both of his hands showing obvious signs of discomfort.

"Naruto-aniki?"

"Yoh Mikoto-chan"

"Baka aniki! Why did you do that? Don't you know how worried I was? I thought you died!"

The older blond had the decency to look sheepish "My bad"

Any signs of her previous worry quickly flushed away from Mikoto as it was slowly replaced by rage. "Let go of me! I still want to hit you some more Baka Aniki!"

"Hehehe I can't really do that since you already pretty much banged me up right now. Damn you've gotten stronger Mikoto-chan" he said as he gave the bound raven haired mage one of his trade mark mischievous smiles "But still not enough to beat me!" the teen said as he then snapped his fingers.

"Don't worry this won't hurt… well at least not much…"

"Don't tell me… " the girl whispered as she saw several familiar albeit smaller kanjis appear around the chains of earth, it was then followed by the ever familiar sound of sizzling.

"**Bakuhatsu!**" said the blond Orient Script user as the several small explosions covered the ravenette's body.

The sounds of explosions echoed for about thirty seconds covering the girl in smoke before finally receded revealing her slightly bruised, beaten, and barely conscious form to the hunter. "Is tha-t a-ll t-he bes-t yo-u cou-ld do- Ani-ki?"

He made sure the strength of the explosions were non-lethal making sure that it would knock her out but he didn't expect her to endure the explosions and even retain consciousness afterwards. "You really have gotten strong" said Naruto as he looked directly at the girl eyes. They were no longer shining red with power but rather they were back to their beautiful onyx coloured selves.

"You can rest now."

"Ha-i" said the ravenette as she finally lost consciousness.

The blue-eyed hunter smiled "I'm proud of you" he said before snapping his finger causing the chains of earth that bound the girl to crumble causing her body to fall towards the ground.

However before her body could hit the battered land she was caught in the muscular arms of the hunter. "You must have trained really hard Mikoto-chan. That **Kirin** spell of yours could have actually killed me if I was even careless for a second" said Naruto as he grabbed the girl's unconscious body before flinging her around his shoulder.

A large thud alerted the blond of the presence of his travelling companion. "Oi kid are you alr-, who's the pretty girl?" was the man's first question prompting a tick mark to appear on the boy's head.

"She's well…. you can say she's family…" said the hunter as he looked at the unconscious ravenette in a rather calm and caring manner "Oh and I don't care if your magic is the perfect counter against mine Gildarts if you make a move on her I will smash your junk off." the blue eyed mage added as he stomped on a large piece of debris smashing it into pieces in order to emphasis on his threat.

To which the mage responded by quickly nodding as he placed his hand over his groin.

"Good" the teen said as he let out chuckle while steadying the unconscious girl over his shoulder. "Let's go, I want to get out of this forest before someone from the council arriving here. I'm not really in the mood to be blamed for destroying a good part of the forests of Bosco" he said as he started walking away.

The S-Class mage palmed his face as the earth mage showed his one true weakness once more. "Wrong way kid"

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

The rough mechanical feeling of shaking and rustling, along with the loud whistling sound pulled one Mikoto Uchiha from the realm of unconsciousness. The moment she gained consciousness the girl immediately felt a wave of pain rush over her body. "Ughh… what hit me…" the girl said as she slowly opened her onyx coloured eyes before quickly closing them once more as her eyes were assailed by the bright morning sun. "Ughh…" she groaned out as she rubbed her eyes with both hands.

"Oh you're up?"

"Huh?" muttered the girl as she stopped rubbing her eyes, opened it, and welcomed the ever familiar face of her so called Aniki.

"Ohayo Mikoto-chan" Naruto greeted as he took a bite out of what looked like some form of pastry "I thought you might be starving so I already went ahead and ordered your favorite."

It was then that Mikoto finally realized that she was no longer in the dark forests of Bosco but rather she was sitting down on a chair in front of a four person table in what looked like the dining compartment of a train. In front of her was a bowl of soup along, tomato soup along with a piece of bread.

'Well it appears that her Aniki didn't completely forget about her' the girl though as she took a spoon fool of the warm an appetizing soup. "Oiishi"

From the side of her vision she could spot various people talking and eating as well, however she could also help but notice several people giving her and brother the "look".

Ughh and she just woke up.

"You know were out cold for a long time, I had to carry you all the way to the train station" Naruto snickered. "You have no idea how hard it was to convince the conductor that I wasn't kidnapping you or anything…"

"It's your fault for blowing me up" she replied as she sipped her soup while glaring at a rather pretty and curvaceous woman that was eyeing her Aniki like he was a piece of meat, one flash of her eye later and the woman was down on the ground unconscious.

"Hehehe sorry for that but you know me… I don't hold back in fights. But its good to see that you've finally calmed down from your tantrum… a good case of explosion really solves everything"

"Baka aniki" she whispered this was very typical of her Aniki.

"But did you really have to blow her up?" asked Gildarts as he approached the table and sat beside Naruto with a plate of food in his hands.

"Mhm… tough love… it build's character… you should try it sometimes."

Mikoto glanced at the rather scruffy looking older mage, she already knew that she was her Aniki's travelling companion, a strong mage at that from the amount of **Maryoku (Magic Power)** she could feel from the man. "So who are you again?" the man asked.

"Mikoto Uchiha ojii-san"

"I'm not old, I'm only 36!"

"Huh? Really you look like you're in your fifties?" quipped Mikoto as she continued eating her soup, from beside the older mage she could swear she saw an amused smile on the blond's face.

"She got you with that jiji" Naruto added prompting Gildarts to whisper something about respectful kids as he started eating his meal. "The old man's age aside how did you find me?"

"Well it was really easy after all how many spiky haired blond with blue eyes goes around the world killing off every wyvern in sight."

"Umm not that many?"

"Mhmm"

"So how's my sister?"

Mikoto sighed as she stopped eating her soup "She's as she's always been…"

"She must hate me for leaving her alone huh?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"Really? Well I expected her to be a cry baby about it."

"No she didn't cry.'

"I see…" said the earth mage as he closed his eyes for a moment as if silently reflecting on something or perhaps trying to remember a long gone memory. "Well that's good…. So how about you Mikoto-chan what have you been doing this past two years?"

"I spent a year and a half training in the village honing my abilities before I left a few months ago to track you down."

"Oh how's everyone in the village?"

"They hate you for suddenly leaving… Jiji said he was going to kill you the moment you come back."

"Hahaha well we're lucky that I'm not coming back anytime soon."

"So you're not coming back huh? Figures…you're really are too stubborn sometimes." The girl chuckled "Just like your element" she added before turning her head towards the blond so that her onyx black eyes met his blue ones "Then can I come along Anki?"

"N-" Before the teen could even respond the ravenette quickly grabbed a nearby fork shot out of her seat and aimed it right at the earth mage's neck. "Think about your answer carefully Aniki."

Naruto just stared at the girl with wide eyes before he started releasing mock tears "Who are you and why are you so violent? Where is the cute, nice, and non-trigger happy Mikoto-chan I knew and loved."

"She grew up when her Aniki decided to be a dumb ass and suddenly leave without telling anyone, even me… and you promised never to leave me alone"

The blond hunter internally cringed. Yeah he promised to never leave her alone and to never make her cry, not only to her but he promised both of them. Definitely him being a complete hypocrite, but he had a good reason, those dragons weren't just going to kill themselves or magically vanish from the face of the earth. "But I need you to go back to the village so you can look after Mina"

"No, she can take care of herself"

"But it\s going to be dangerous I don't want to put you in any danger."

"Are you calling me weak Aniki?" she asked as her normally onyx pupils turned red reminding the blond of the fight the two had.

"No no no no!" the teen said as he waved his hands in front of him "I'll think about it okay?"

Thinking that it was the best answer she could get from her stubborn Aniki the raven haired multi elemental mage decided to stand down, or in this case sit down back to her seat."Hn"

"Hey Ojou-chan" said Gidalrts who by then was already finished his meal "Can you convince your aniki here to join my guild?"

"Why would he join a guild where a shady looking jiji like you is a member?" said Mikoto complete with deadpan expression that immediately made the Crash Mage deflate before turning towards her brother "So where are we heading Aniki?"

"Caelum…"

"Why?"

"I've heard that a dragon was spotted in that area so I'm going to see if it's there… and if possible have a good long talk with it…" he grinned maliciously "A really long talk…."

"By the way… Kid what's with all the hostility towards dragons and lizardmen?" asked the still deflated Gildarts as he recalled the teen rushing in heads first to what could be described as a suicidal situation to other mages.

"It's personal…" the teen said as the scene of red entered his mind once more. "Really personal."

"Oh and do you have a problem with them as well?"

Mikoto nodded "Although to a lesser extent… I also have a certain dislike with dragons…" the girl said as she eyed two other women who was checking out her Aniki. Like the one before her the two quickly found themselves face first on the ground

"Well I'm not going to ask why since everyone is entitled to keep their own secrets and it looks like it's a sore subject for you kids" the S-class mage said as he waved one hand dismissively "But I need to ask you two how you're planning on getting to Caelum?"

"I was planning on going to Hargeon to grab a boat there."

"Ohh then would you two like to accompany me to Magnolia?"

Mikoto tilted her head to the side "Why would we want to do that jiji?"

"Well I figured since were passing I might as well show you two the greatest guild in Fiore."

The ravenette's eyes widened as her eyes immediately darted towards Naruto. "Wait your guild is in Fiore then does that mean?"

"Yeah… he's from Fairy Tail Mikoto-chan."

"Then Aniki are you?"

"No… I'm not joining…" answered the earth mage his tone mixed with several emotions that it was hard to get a read of how he was feeling.

"Ah... I see…" the girl said as she cutely bit her lower lip. 'So you're even throwing away your dream Aniki?' She thought as she went silent the atmosphere in the table suddenly descending into an extremely sad and gloomy one.

Noticing the sudden change in the mood the Ace of fairy Tail decided to try and bring up the mood. "Hey why do you two look so gloomy? You know what cheer up foods on me it as much as you can!"

"Thanks-jiji" came from Naruto as he ate the remaining pieces of his bread.

Mikoto let out a small smile as she saw the man's attempt to try and cheer the two of them up. "You're not so bad jiji" she said as she sipped her soup.

"No problem anything I could do to help." That was the second biggest mistake of Gildart's life, just behind separating with his unknowingly pregnant wife, as the two teen mages began eating plates upon plates of food.

It only took about an hour for the mage to soon find the contents of his wallet devoid of any jewels.

There goes rent for that month and probably the month after that.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

The words "What the hell" echoed simultaneously through Mikoto and Naruto's minds as they watched the whole city of Maganolia suddenly shift as if it was preparing for a natural disaster. The two felt their jaws drop as the streets parted way, the large house moved before they rose towards the heavens giving way to large gray walls that left nothing but one single path which was marred with a red arrow pointing to a single direction.

"Jiji what the hell is going on?"

"Am I missing something here? I think I failed to read the memo." quipped Mikoto as she curiously looked around and noted the obvious lack of people.

The oldest of the three took in a deep breath as if to enjoy the air of his home. "It's so nice to be home..." he said before turning his head towards the younger mages "Let's go you two I'll lead you to the guild" He added as he started walking towards the Guild's direction albeit absentmindedly going through one wall and destroying it as if it was natural.

Mikoto sweat dropped if this was one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail then there was definitely a high chance that the place would be rather strange with every member having each of their own unique quirk much like the plot of one of the many novels she had read in the past.

However now that she thought about it, her Aniki's habits of getting himself lost in ridiculous situations along with his rather penchant ability to enthral women –much to her ire, would really make him fit in with this guild.

But alas, her blue-eyed brother had a goal that he -no the two of them, wished to achieve. Shaking her head the girl turned her attention toward the hunter "Let's go Aniki" she said only for her eyes to widen in surprise as she realized that her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Aniki?" the girl darted her head around and found the teen walking the opposite way… despite the city only having one straight path going towards the guild. With an exasperated sigh the Uchiha started walking towards her directionally challenged big brother.

Honestly it still confuses her to no end, how the blue-eyed mage survived travelling the world for two years.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons-**

"That's one big ass building" said Naruto, clearly impressed as he looked at the giant pagoda like building that stood in front of him. It was one of the largest building he's scene in his life, with its colorful walls. He looked at the top of the building and noticed the round pointed dome on top of the guild along with its orange banner which was held up by a pair of vertical poles.

"Yeah pretty cool place right?"

"I have to agree with jiji… this place looks great"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw the approaching figures of both Gildarts and Mikoto. "What took you guys so long?"

"What are you talking about Aniki? We were just walking a few steps behind you."

"Really, I didn't notice."

Gildarts chuckled "For someone who's adamant about not joining the guild you sure look excited."

"I can't help it…" he said as he looked at the orange flag once more. "I wish Mina was here though… she would have loved to see this place."

"Mina?"

"My imotou, she's back in the village since Mikoto-chan left her behind"

The Older Mage nodded "I see" he said as he placed his hand upon the guild's large door before pushing it wide open.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail"

"So this is Fairy Tail?" the earth mage said as he looked around the area and watched several mages sitting along several long benches and the related tables stretching to the length of a place that looked like a bar.

The teen looked around and saw that everyone was talking, drinking, chatting, laughing, and enjoying themselves while others were standing near what looked like a board looking over what he thought was missions. Despite having not set one foot in the guild he could already see that it would be a very fun and homey place.

Just like he expected.

Exactly like how she told him it was long ago.

"Oi kid are you coming in? You kind spaced out there for a moment"

"Ah sorry" he said as he realized that he spaced out before giving a sideward glance towards Mikoto who had a worried look in her face. He gave her one look to tell her the he was alright before turning back towards Gildarts and taking his first step towards the inner part of guild.

It was then that he suddenly felt it, a weird albeit bright and uplifting wave entering his body. It was calm and soothing much like a mother's hug to her child. He didn't know what it was but whatever this magic was, it resonated with his very existence.

Why did this unknown magic feel so familiar?

"Aniki?" this time it was Mikoto who brought him out of his sudden reverie as she looked at him with worried eyes. "If you don't want to we can leave and go to Hargeon… you don't need to force yourself…"

Naruto placed a hand on her head and gently patted it whilst giving her a bright smile "Thanks…" he said not noticing a tint of pink appearing on the girl's cheeks.

"No problem aniki."

The blond hunter turned his attention towards the guild, taking note of Gildarts who was talking to a small old man with white hair and a thick mustache who sat along the bar. A few seconds later the old man stood up from his seat and along with Gildarts started walking towards his and Mikoto's location.

"Master this are the two mages I wanted to introduce to you" the crash mage said as he pointed a hand towards Naruto and Mikoto.

"Nice to meet you jiji, my name is Naruto Namikaze"

The ravenette gave a curt nod "Uchiha Mikoto"

The short mage chuckled "Kid call me Makarov jiji makes me sound so old."

"No problem Makarov-san"

"Hey why do you call Master by his name while I spent an entire trip with you guys getting called Jiji?"

"You never asked me to call you by your name so I saw it fit to call you jiji" answered Naruto.

"You look like a jiji so I called you jiji" came a deadpanned reply from Mikoto.

"Well then do you two wish to join this guild?" asked Makarov as he looked at Naruto and Mikoto. Depsite his rather nonchalant approach to the subject he actually hoped the two of them would join since from the short conversation he had with GIldarts he was able to find out that: one, the blond was an S-Class level mage who defeated the Ultimate Predator "Tigrex" whose mission was considered to be 10 year mission. Two, the raven haired girl could use multiple types of magic and was apparently around High A-Class in terms of strength with the capability of using an S-Class spell, and three the girl was hot! Definitely the bombshell beauty that the guild needed since they currently lacked a cover girl for their guild.

"I just got a feeling that I should throw a rock at your face Makarov-san…" said Naruto as he suddenly entered his over protective big brother state.

"Hn"

"Hahaha" the older mage chuckled as he tried to act as innocent as possible. Damn the boy had really sharp instincts. "So would you two like to join?"

"It depends on Aniki" Mikoto said prompting the two mages of Fairy Tail to look at the blond with expectant eyes in the hopes that he would give them the response they wished for.

"No"

Gildarts and Makarov's faces couldn't have met the guild's floor faster.

"At least not yet."

Only to rise from the ground just as fast.

Gildarts just stared at the blond "You mean?"

"Yeah, but until after my journey…"

The older mage tilted his head to the side in confusion apparently the Ace of his guild hasn't filled in all the important details. "Journey?"

"Yes I'm on a journey looking for someone."

"Really now?" Makarov said taking note of the sound of malice in the boy's tone. "Such a shame that you won't joining as of yet but know that Fairy Tail will keep its doors open for you and your cute companion."

Letting the slightly perverted remark towards his sister the teen focused his attention solely on Makarov. Should he ask? Yes this was the perfect opportunity. "Neh Makarov-san"

"Hmm what is it?"

"Can you tell me anything about Kushina Uzumaki?" he asked as both of the older mages' eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that name?" asked Makarov.

"She's my mother…."

"I see…" Makarov closed his eyes as he detected nothing but truthfulness in the blond's words "It's part of guild policy never to give out information to people not belonging to the guild but I guess I could make an exception this time."

"She was one of our S-Class Mages…. When she was young she was arrogant, impulsive, and stubborn. She ended up always getting into fights with the other guild members. Packed a punch if I may add really strong but quite a tomboy…" the old man chuckled as nostalgia hit him. "She grew up to be a real beauty… a very cheerful and kind. It really came as a shock to me when she said she was leaving to get married with your dad who was part of another guild."

Gildarts allowed himself to chuckle as well "That's basically Kushina-sempai… " the man said as he started rubbing his cheeks "She really packed quite a punch… kicked my ass a few times when we were younger. You should have told me you were her son. I would have told you a lot of stories about her." he added before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened…."

"No... It wasn't you fault." Naruto said before shifting his gaze towards a sentimental looking Makarov. "Neh Makarov-san… one of the reasons why I'm considering to join this guild is because my Okaa-san loved this place to no ends and I hope one day I find it in me to love it much as she did"

Makarov smiled "Thank you. I'm glad to hear that both you and Kushina-chan held my guild in such high regards."

"Hey Makarov-san"

"Hmm what is it kid?"

"If… if I come back one day no matter what… will you still allow me to join the guild?"

"Of course, your Kushina's son that makes you family here in Fairy Tail" said the guild master before a slight blush appeared on his face "Just make sure to invite Mikoto-chan as well- ack!" he added or at least tried to add before quickly finding himself rubbing his forehead courtesy of a rock that magically appeared out of nowhere and magically his him square in the forehead.

"Woops my hand slipped…" he said eliciting a sweat drop from both Gildarts and Mikoto who called bullshit. "But still thanks Makarov-san"

"No problem kid." the older mage said with a smile on his face as he remembered a certain crimsonette from long ago who often bonked him in the head every time he did anything perverted. "I guess she is your son Kushina-chan" the man whispered as to himself as he saw both Naruto and Mikoto give a light bow.

"We'll see you next time Makarov-jiji" the blond hunter said as he waved at the two before turning around and making his way out of the guild with Mikoto in tow.

"Interesting pair don't you think?" said Gildarts while he watched the two mages one of which he still considers as a potential rival leave the guild's premises.

"Yeah very interesting kids" replied Makarov as he returned to his place in the bar.

Outside the guild the blond mage kept walking while whistling a random tune as Mikoto walked by his side. "Are you sure about this Aniki? You really wanted to join Fairy Tail since you were a kid"

"It can wait Mikoto-chan…" he said as he stopped whistling before closing his eyes, the scene of red flashed in his mind once more. "It can wait…" the blond said with finality.

With that two made their way towards their next destination, the port town of Hargeon.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons -**

In an island hidden far away from the Magnolia, protected by a strong barrier that prohibited those of ill intent to enter its premises stood a girl.

A lone girl who stood still, her green eyes wide as she faced the direction of her old home. Tears fell from the girl's eyes as the wind blew gently prompting her long pale blonde hair to wave gently along the warm breeze.

She could not mistake it but for a moment the girl felt it.

A familiar presence that entered her old home.

A familiar presence that reacted to her guild's greatest secret.

"Is this?" she muttered as she rubbed the tears flowing from her eyes. If what she felt was truly who she thought it was then the wheels of fate has finally decided to turn once more.

She took one step forward towards the direction of her guild only to forcefully stop herself. "No… I… I can't interfere… I promised not to…"

The then girl clasped her hands over her chest as if she was praying as more tears formed on her eyes. "Unwavering faith and resilient bonds… I hope they bring forth a miracle… a miracle for your sake..." she whispered as she closed her eyes hoping the warm winds would carry her prayers to the one who needs it the most.

**-He Who Hunts Dragons END-**

**EN1: Gildarts vs Naruto:** Was tempted to write this out but decided it will not happen until later in the story because for now if the two were matched up Gildarts would win 8/10 times because his magic is basically a counter for Naruto's earth magic. The only way Naruto could win at this point is to use one of his other magic which I am still reluctant to reveal at this point.

**EN2: Naruto's "Siblings":** Naruto actually has one blood related imotou by the name of Minako Namikaze but she won't be in the story until later on. Mikoto on the other hand is just someone who views him as an older sibling and not really blood related.

**EN3: Mikoto:** Yes she is based on Uchiha Mikoto from Naruto but her move sets would be a mixture of Itachi's and Sasuke. I honestly chose her because I found it a bit problematic to gender bend either Itachi or Sasuke again so I was like I'll go with their mom and just scale her age to match Naruto. Oh and since this AU Mikoto is not Sasuke and Itachi's mother but rather their sibling, please look at her char profile on the bottom of the page for more details. Personality wise she has the inherit Uchiha stoic/coldness but mixed with a hint of playfulness and rasheness as a result of growing up with the younger of the Namikaze siblings as seen through her whole tantrum (battle against naruto lol).

**EN4: Wyverns: **Yes I will incorporate a bunch of wyverns from MH (Huzzah to my fellow hunters!) However the next wyvern fight won't occur until Naruto reach Caelum in Chapter 4 so until then no dragon hunting D:

**EN5: The Girl in the Island:** What could Naruto's relation to her be? :P

**-Character Profile-**

**Name:** Gildarts Clive

**Birth Land:** Fiore

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 36 (Birth year X739)

**Affiliation:** Fairy Tail

**Enemies:** None because he already crushed all of them.

**Occupation:** S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail

**Likes: **Looking after the next generation of the Guild, Travelling the world, fighting really strong opponents, drinking a hefty amount of alcohol, women, Cornelia, the colour Brown.

**Dislikes: **Holding back during fights, when he causes problems for the Master Makarov,those who hurts his nakama, hurting his with his own magic, evil mages who abuses magic.

**Hobbies: **Taking difficult missions, helping people out, travelling around the world, fighting life and death battles against monsters and other mages, breaking stuff.

**Fighting Style: **Focuses on a type of hand to hand combat a kin to that of brawling as Gildarts' often focuses on using Crash infused punches to incapacitate his opponents.

**Magic:**

**Crash (Caster-Type Magic) – **An extremely powerful Caster Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact into pieces. It can even be used to both crack magic into pieces, thus nullifying it, as well as to reduce the magic's power and deflect it. The only downside to this magic is that it is extremely difficult to control even for an S-Class Mage like GIldarts.

**Disassembly Magic (Caster-Type Magic)- **A type of mafic that allows the user to create net-like patters to whatever they touch, whether tangible or intangible. However, instead of being destroyed much like when using crash, the object touched is split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living being the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves.

**Background: **Not much is known about Gildarts aside from the fact that he was once married in the past. However his devotion to his work and by extension his guild caused the marriage to break apart, since then Gildarts had mostly concentrated on his work while coping with his former marriage by hooking up with different women.

**Name:** Mikoto Uchiha

**Birth Land:** Bosco (Specifically: Konoha)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 16 (Birth year X759)

**Affiliation:** Her Aniki

**Enemies:** Dragons

**Occupation:** Mage

**Likes:** Her Aniki and his sister, Tomatoes, Pocky, Training, Birds, Looking at different types of swords, Fighting a Good Swordsman, The praise of her loved ones, her Teddy Bear Kuma-tan(SECRET), the color Black.

**Dislikes: **Dragons, Evil Mages, Dark Guilds, Getting Left Behind, When Naruto-Aniki acts Stupid, When people she loves dies, people who hit on her, perverts, weird old men, people who hit on her Aniki, the color Orange.

**Hobbies:** Training Her Body and Mind, Practicing Swordsmanship, Participating in Tea Ceremonies, Tracking Down her Aniki every time he goes missing, Reading Sorcerer Magazine, Collecting Plushies (Secret)

**Fighting Style:** A combination of multiple fighting styles that she has copied with her eye's abilities. In the words of Naruto she uses a bastardized version of almost all known fighting styles for multiple situations. However she also has mentioned creating her own fighting style when using a sword based mostly on intercepting or countering her enemy's attacks.

**Magic:**

**Sharingan: The Copy Wheel Eye (Caster-Type Magic**) – A type of **Magan (Mystic Eyes)** passed along the Uchiha Bloodline. The eye grants its user multiple abilities such as: Seeing the flow of Magic, Casting and detecting illusions, the ability to track fast movements as if they were slow, the ability to copy any type of magic or fighting style with near-perfect accuracy, hypnotizing enemies, and many other more. However this ability is not without faults as this ability drains a huge amount of the user's maryoku making even the strongest users of the eye to use it sparingly. There are rumors saying that this eye had the ability to further "evolve".

**Average One (Caster-Type Magic)** - Not necessarily a type of Magic parse but it is actually an inborn magical trait that only a handful of people in the world are gifted with. Average One grants its user affinity towards all the five basic elements enabling them to use the elements of fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind with ease.

**Shunshin (Caster-Type Magic) - **A high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A murder of crows or a trail of black maryoku is often used by Mikoto to disguise her movements. It is accomplished by using Maryoku to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of Maryoku required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

R ▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ (Reveal Chapter 4)

D▅▅▅▅▅▅▅ (Reveal Chapter 10+)

**Background:** Born the second child and first daughter of one Fugaku Uchiha and Setsuna Uchiha. During her youth she spent most of her time training with her older brother Itachi or playing with her younger brother Sasuke and the daughter of their family's friend -the Namikaze's , Minako. It was during her time at the Namikaze's where a young Mikoto eventually met Naruto who quickly earned her respect by not only being her brother's best friend but being the only mage their age to stand toe to toe against her prodigy of a brother thus prompting the start of her calling Naruto Aniki. She lived a happy youth until the events of **X765 **which changed her life forever**.**

**Spoiler for a future chapter 1**

A prayer…

The raven haired girl closed her eyes and clasped her hands as she sent a prayer towards the heavens.

Like the others she wished to be free, free from the hands of her captors that enslaved her into building this tower, the tower leading to heaven, the tower she was sure would bring forth their death.

However aside from the desperate wish for freedom the girl also wished for a reunion. To be reunited with her one and only family who she was forced to part with when their village was attacked and burned to the ground.

And so she prayed…

"Oi what are you doing there?" roared out the voice of one of her jailors, a man who she already had the unfortunate experience of displeasing in the past which resulted upon twenty had lashes on her back. "Stop lazing around kid!" the man said as he cracked his whip making the girl flinch in fear.

"I-i"

"Are you trying to talk back?" the man said as he cracked his whip and lashed it on the girl's shoulder forcing her to cry out in pain.

"That's right you have no right to talk back to me!" the man said as he tried to whip the girl once more only to stop when a small pebble smashed against his forehead, drawing blood.

"Stop picking on her!" cried a boy with maroon colored hair as he clutched a few stones in hand, beside him a relatively smaller girl with mint green hair who's expression was mixed with fear, confusion, and worry as her hands cradles a small pile of stones, presumably ammo for the relatively brave boy.

"Oh look at what we have here, a kid trying to act brave" said the jailor as he kicked the raven haired girl away before stalking towards the boy while swaying his body ever to evade each stone that was flung towards him.

"So you think your tough now?" the man said as he lashed his whip forward whipping the boy right in his shoulder and forcing him to let go of another rock that he held.

"Fuck you!"

"What was that brat?" shouted the man as he punched the boy in the face making him collapse down on the ground. However before the man could cause more harm to the boy he found another stone hitting him in the face courtesy of the mint haired girl.

The man growled out in anger as he cracked his whip, before using it to strike the girl on her shoulder eliciting a yelp of pain while also forcing her to part with the pile of rocks that she cradled.

"Fucking Brats"

***Smash***

The loud sound of a rock pelting the man in the head echoed in the air, turning his head the jailor found the very raven haired girl that he was punishing earlier shaking in fear while her arm was extended in a throwing motion.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who threw the rock at him.

"When will you brats fucking learn? Face the truth you brats will lived your lives as slaves building this tower. You will live and die for its sake and nothing is going to change that! Do you really think rocks like this can buy you your freedom? They're nothing but useless pile of rubble"

"Really?" said new voice one to which all in the area were unfamiliar with. "Would you like to show me just how useless this pile of rubble is?" the voice added as both the children and the jailor turned their heads towards the new comer, a man with spiky blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes that stood out even in the darkness brought about that tower.

"And how are you going t-"the man was cut off from whatever he had to say when a huge slab of earth rose from the ground and smashed against his body, cracking bones and rupturing organs through sheer force of impact before his body was sent sending him crashing towards a nearby wall further destroying any hopes of him ever surviving his unlucky encounter with the blond mage.

While this was happening the three children within the room just looked at their saviour with dumb founded yet admiring eyes.

"W-who are you?" the jailor asked whilst coughing out a huge amount of blood.

The blue eyed earth mage smiled mischievously "Someone who got lost in the road of life…" he said as he pointed his hands towards the heavens willing a single spear of earth in existence. "The person who's going to destroy this tower" he added as he snapped his fingers and sent the spear flying towards the already dying man's head. "But right now… I am Death"

**Spoiler for Future Chapter 2**

***Static***

Wisps of sooth and dust covered his wounded body as the blue eyed hunter forced himself to rise up and stand amidst the large crater in which the beast had smashed him against.

***Static***

"I don't care what you think… If I can't use my magic then I'll use my body… I'll fight until the end! If my arms are ripped off I'll use my legs. If my legs are rendered useless I'll use my teeth, if my head if ripped off I will glare at you to death… Even if my life fades away I shall curse you to death… nothing shall stop my wrath… I will kill you!" he said as he charged at his enemy once more with new found power along with unending reckless abandon.

***Static***

"Who ever said I needed Dragonslayer Magic to kill a Dragon?"

***Static***

"Impossible you say? Hah maybe they didn't try hard enough"

***Static***

"I'll kill you…"

***Static***

"I'll show you my ultimate magic…"

***Static***

"This is going to hurt like hell…"

***Static***

"**Arc of** **A**…***Static*" **

**Spoilers END**

**Thank You for Reading**

**Feedbacks and suggestions **

**Are welcomed**

**Right Around**

**Here**

**l**

**V**


End file.
